<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prometheus and the Anaconda by drooke (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786986">Prometheus and the Anaconda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/drooke'>drooke (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Injury, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, M/M, Not real person fiction, Panic Attacks, SMP characters ONLY, Serious Injuries, burn scars, dream is crazy, the 100 au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/drooke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(READ NOTES IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE 100)</p><p>One hundred years after the world went through a nuclear apocalypse, Those who live are descendants of the last surviving humans. Tubbo is the unofficial commander of the faulty new world civilization, also known as L’Manberg </p><p>Tommy has been exiled from L'Manberg for two weeks now, and Technoblade has convinced him it is safer for him to stay in his bunker. What Tommy doesn’t know is that Techno has gone back and told L’Manberg that he is holding Tommy hostage.</p><p>Meanwhile, Dream is slowly descending into insanity. </p><p>Based on The 100, think about the Grounders and their history.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“These should fit.” Technoblade drops a pile of clothing on the table Tommy sat at. Tommy, idly messing with a pen that had been on the table, looked up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that thick accent in his tone, Tommy asks, “why are you helping me, again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno looks around a few times and licks his lips while thinking. “I don’t see many people out here. When I heard you were exiled, I figured you might need some help. Don’t make me regret saying this, but if you need a place to stay then you can stick around here.” His explanation sounds genuine, and it has Tommy nodding, before taking the clothing he’d been offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have anything that isn’t so…extreme, do you?” Tommy looks at the white collared shirt and dress trousers. He’s seen the way Techno dresses every day, in those royal robes and that crown. When he got something of a glower from the red-robe wearing man, Tommy nodded again. “Yeah, nevermind. I mean, if you’re offering it, then yeah I’ll stay here! Much better than being outside all night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of responding to Tommy, Techno just motions to the bathroom of the bunker, where he could change in privacy. “I have to go deal with some things before night falls.” He mentions when Tommy heads for the bathroom, clothes hugged to his chest. “Let me ask you, Tommy- how do you feel about Tubbo now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No hesitation came before Tommy says: “He's my best friend.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>L’Manberg was several miles from Techno’s bunker, so it took just under an hour for him to ride his horse into civilization. Just outside of the gates, Connor stood to keep watch. The sight of Techno made the other man immediately panic. Connor raises the bow and goes to retrieve an arrow instantly. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax,” Techno rolls his eyes. The sun was just starting to set. “I’m not here to hurt anybody this time around. Here.” On queue with his words, Techno tosses two halves of a vinyl disc onto the stone steps separating him from Connor. “Tell your Commander that he’s mine until I get what I want.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shock traced Connor’s features. Still, he stares at the broken disc and asks: “what do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Simply, Techno says, “anarchy” before walking back to his horse, which he used to retreat far off to his bunker once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Within the walls of L’Manberg, Tubbo sat on the windowsill of his cold bedroom. Ever since he’d made the decision to exile Tommy, he’d been conflicted internally, non stop wondering if that was the right choice to make. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on Tubbo’s door broke him from such thoughts, and in came Connor. He wasn’t too accustomed to seeing people like Connor in his room. Tubbo stood up and questioned the presence with just a stare. Nevertheless, he asks “what is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor reaches into the satchel hanging at one side and pulls out the disc halves. He can tell just based on how Tubbo’s eyes widen that he knows something bad has happened. “Where did you get that?” Tubbo walked over to Connor, snatching the disc pieces from him, and panicked while reading the label. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cat</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who gave this to you?!” Tubbo’s more urgent sounding now, his grip on the disc remains tight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Calmly, Connor answers. “Technoblade did,” his voice was trailing because he had more to say despite Tubbo’s angry expression. “He says that until he gets what he wants, Tommy is his.” Another pause, and then Connor looks over to the window to see that it’s starting to get darker with every passing minute. “He wants anarchy, Commander.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the surface above Techno’s bunker was a lovely looking cabin tucked between two snowy hills. Tommy happening upon him was the best thing that could’ve happened. Techno pats his horse on the head after grabbing his bow from where it hung on the saddle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Down in the deepest level of the bunker, Tommy had dozed off on the “bed” which was merely a bunch of blankets and pillows on the floor. As soon as Techno’s feet hit the floor, Tommy’s sitting up. From where Tommy sat on the floor, Techno looked at him. “I see that you’ve gotten comfortable.” His voice is deep, a little gritty from breathing in the cold winter air. When Tommy seems to react by standing up, Techno passes by him and nudges him back down. “No, make yourself at home. I know it’s been days since you’ve had a real shelter to sleep in.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t like being pushed back to the floor, it itched something within him. However, he let it happen, and shrugs. “You’re right. Did you go to L’Manberg?” Hope was detected in Tommy’s tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did,” Techno walks over to the workbench nearby where Tommy sat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Predictably, Tommy asks “did you see Tubbo?” Techno doesn’t answer that question. Tommy manages to actually get up this time and drags the backpack he’d been exiled with over to the workbench. “I don’t know where it could’ve gone, but I’m missing one of my discs.” Tommy searches through the backpack and doesn’t catch the smirk Techno gains for only a second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s weird.” Techno sets down his bow onto the bench and watches Tommy search through his backpack.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tubbo’s bedroom was near the top of the only remaining building from the old world in this area of land. Almost every window was shattered during the bombings, but that was one hundred years ago so the dust clouds had settled and plenty of L’Manberg inhabitants lived in the surrounding area peacefully. On the top floor was the throne room, now high enough up to avoid assassins peeking in from a distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since George was Commander, and Techno attempted to assassinate him, L’Manberg was on edge. At this point in time, peace had an undertone of tension. Tubbo was Commander now, and while he didn’t do anything bad, he didn’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> in general. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One person who thought that was Dream. He stood on the balcony of the throne room, crossbow hanging from his back, arrows tucked into a holster at his side. Approaching him from the balcony doors was Tubbo, who stood next to the older man in silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened last night?” Dream is careful with his tone, eyes on the horizon while the sun completed rising. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Technoblade.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No shit,” Dream is looking over to the Commander now, and his sarcasm drops as soon as he sees what is being offered to him. A disc, broken in half. Dream takes both halves from Tubbo, and gets visibly frustrated. “He tried killing George, and now he’s trying to take advantage of the system right now. He’d do anything to fight a war without any blood.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo lets Dream have the disc halves. For now, he knows in the back of his head that Tommy is alive. “What do you mean by that?” Tubbo looks a bit confused by Dream’s words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Softly, Dream chuckles. “Alright, well, don’t get too offended, but you’re an awful leader. You’re barely a step up from being a child, and you’re in charge of literally everyone. We’re falling apart, and you’re doing nothing about it. People like Techno? They think no establishment of authority is better than what we’ve got going on right now.” Dream takes a step away from Tubbo when seeing the hands reach out to take the disc back. “Say the word, and I’ll make sure Tommy isn’t under that guy’s control. But Tommy is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> coming back here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though his heart aches at the idea of never seeing Tommy here at L’Manberg again, let alone in general, he nods. “If you would, please. Go make sure he’s alright.” Tubbo lets Dream keep the disc pieces, and their conversation ends there. When Dream walks off of the balcony, Tubbo instead leans some weight on the railing, and closes both eyes while the sunlight warmed his pale skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that day, out in the snowy mountains, Techno is only mildly shocked by a knock on his cabin door. On his small porch stood Phil. “I brought lunch.” He speaks kindly in greeting to Techno, who grins in the direction of the old friend. Phil walks into the cabin with a couple of fish hanging from a line, setting them down on the battered stove of Techno’s kitchenette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old friends talk for a few minutes, while setting up for a nice lunch together. Eventually, Phil asks “what’re you hiding?” His tone was blatant, and was nearly enough to catch Techno off guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody ever caught him off guard. Phil was the only one who got close, with his genuine personality and easy going lifestyle driven by nothing but compassion. Techno looks away to try and think of an answer. Just as his mouth opens, their conversation is interrupted by someone else entering the cabin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy walks in brashly, taking off his backpack and puffy red coat (lended to him by Techno of course). “Check this out, I was out in the woods and found-” just before Tommy digs into his bag, he sees that it isn’t just Techno here with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More shockingly, Phil is the other one here with them. Tommy drops his backpack, staring at the man with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy…” Phil speaks soft, trying not to raise the tension any further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, the youngest of the three pops off. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Then he remembers how close Technoblade and Phil seemed to always be when it came to agreeing on things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I live out here.” Phil stands up, and takes a look at Tommy carefully. He hadn’t seen the blond since the day Wilbur died. Before he thinks of what else to say to Tommy, Phil’s eyes cast over to Techno slowly, they narrow one on his old friend. “What’s your plan here, Techno?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows Technoblade well enough to understand he’s not just kindly letting Tommy stay here. This was about more than just providing the younger man with shelter. If Phil weren’t certain of that already, then he would’ve confirmed it with the smirk Techno grew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In time you’ll know,” Techno walks past Phil, and puts a hand on Tommy’s back. “Welcome back, Tommy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Tommy’s eyes are on Phil still, keeping still when Techno pats his back. When Techno tries to divert Tommy to the ladder down to his bunker, another knock on the door is heard. Phil walks over when a piece of paper is slipped under the door. On it, a scribbly script wrote:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream is on his way here. Right now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo.” Techno clears the confusion once handed the letter. “Oh, damn it.” His hand grips the paper, crumbling it into a crinkly ball. His finger points at Tommy instantly. “You need to hide, right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?!” Tommy looks at the hand holding that letter, and then to Phil, who’s expression droops with concern. “If somebody doesn’t tell me what the fuck is going on I’m going to-” Phill takes a hold of the back of Tommy’s shirt. With this hold, Phil drags Tommy towards a closet in the back of the cabin. “Hey! Would you let go of me?” Tommy is shoved into said closet, and just as he gets a good look at Techno hiding a blade under his robe in a belt, the door shut and he’s left in darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil mutually agrees with Techno to leave before Dream shows up. Once he’s gone, Technoblade makes it look like he’s been alone all morning by hiding Phil’s plate and tossing Tommy’s backpack down the ladder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the closet, Tommy watches through a crack in the wood and is able to see the cabin’s first floor almost entirely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many minutes go by before anything happens. Techno speaks with Tommy who stays in the closet, no matter how badly he itched to come out. “Tommy, just keep your mouth shut and maybe you’ll survive this.” They both knew that Dream wanted Tommy dead or at the very least as his own prisoner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he’s not even here! I’m starting to think he just isn’t comi-” There’s the knock. It’s harder than Phil’s was, more authoritative. Techno takes in a short breath and then approaches the cabin door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the door is open for him, Dream walks into the cabin without any verbal invite. He only responds to Technoblade stepping aside from the door. “Dream, it’s always a pleasure.” Techno greets him, and in response Dream gives him an up and down glance. He wore a mask over both eyes and part of his nose, leaving only his mouth visible. Techno wondered if there were peep holds where those painted black dots were, which he could only assume signified his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wicked smile Dream gives in response to the formal greeting had Tommy cringing from where he sat in the dark hiding spot. “Oh, Techno, come on. You know I’m not looking for small talk here.” Dream speaks and notices Techno feigning perplexity. “Tubbo sent me here, in response to what you did last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what was that?” Blade’s voice came just as tamely as Dreams. Without hesitance, Dream pulls two halves of the same disc from the messenger bag hanging over his shoulders. Techno isn’t shocked by the sight, but someone else in the cabin is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s shock had him gripping a fist and slamming it against his own leg to let out some of the frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great.” Techno is smiling now too at the sight of the disc. He knows that must piss Dream off, since he’d been trying to get that exact same disc from Tommy for months now. “And what did dear old Mister President say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Technoblade asks this question, Dream’s staring at the closet Tommy was in after hearing the slight thud of him hitting his leg. After he gives up on that, Dream looks at Techno again, and answers in a louder volume. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Commander,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he begins by correcting Techno brashly, “told me to come and make sure Tommy is safe and away from you. I know he’s here, Techno. So let’s skip all of the trouble and have him handed over right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s eyes widen at the thought of Dream taking him from here. He knows now that Techno’s trying to use him as a piece of chess in the grand scheme of things, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> safer than going with Dream right now. “What a shame.” Technoblade responds, taking a step sideways to keep Dream’s view of the closet restricted. “That wasn’t the deal. I don’t want blood, but if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tear L’Manberg down piece by piece to get my point across, I will. Until then? He’s mine. I know all you want is to see him dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream hums out a sigh briefly in response to Techno. His grin is gone, and the cold expression of stoicness is all that’s seen beneath the mask. “Fine.” His eyes cast over to the tapestry Techno has pinned to his wall. It’s a poster promoting anarchy, battered at every edge which indicated it was made before the bombs dropped. “Well, Tommy, if you can hear me.” Dream speaks louder, noticing Techno raise an eyebrow. “You know what he wants, and you know what I want. Maybe make the decision that doesn’t involve as many people dying.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the closet, Tommy watches Dream leave. A handful of seconds passed before Techno turns around and walks towards the closet. Tommy looks up with wide eyes when the door is open, sitting on the floor. “What the fuck is going on?” Tommy mutters the question before taking Technoblade’s hand and lifting himself onto both feet again.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two years ago</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> L’Manberg</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of Tommy’s feet hitting the ground caught Tubbo’s attention. “Hey!” Tommy enthuses his greeting, and walks over to Tubbo, who was sitting with his back against the L’Mantree, the only remaining tree in the area, and it still stood in the middle of L’Manberg. Tubbo’s writing in a journal, but he shuts it as soon as Tommy’s flopping down beside him. “What are you doing? I was just snooping around and found a new hole in the wall that lets you see </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> into the throne room. What do you say we go and check it out together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without even hearing Tubbo’s response, Tommy can tell that his answer is no. “Oh come on, Tubbo. We never do anything fun anymore! I mean fuck, when was the last time you and I had a good time together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have time for that stuff anymore, Tommy. I’ve told you this.” Tubbo’s voice is softened, and he flashes a smile to his oldest friend. “I’ve been-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Busy, yeah I know.” Tommy looks up, seeing a lively hive hanging from a high branch. No bees in sight, though, but he knows that’s why Tubbo likes to sit here. He’d been so busy Studying the history of the Commanders, making sure he knew every corner of it like the back of his own hand. More solemn than Tommy ever liked to sound, he asked Tubbo “are we ever going to hang out the way we used to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the pathway in front of L’Mantree, someone went sprinting by. Then a few others did. In the distance, shouting could be heard. Tommy perks up and the teens stand up together. “What’s going on over there?” Tommy demands in a quick paced voice from Callahan, one of the people running by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone tried to kill the Commander.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the throne room, all hell had been breaking loose. Sapnap held Commander George up with one arm. George, who bled heavily from a stab wound, stood his ground. At the entrance of the throne room, Dream is pushing people back as they try to get a closer look at the scene. “One step closer and you’ll be dead.” He threatened them all, and realized they stood still after hearing as much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Tommy and Tubbo had that priorly mentioned peep hole to look through. The friends take turns to check out the scene. George was still being held up with one arm still, until the Commander fell to his knees. Worriedly, Sapnap called out “Dream!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mask wearing man turned around, seeing George clutch onto the wound. He also sees the way George’s face contorts in response to the pain. “What I said stands.” He mentions to the curious crowd before rushing over. “George-” Dream gets down to be at eye level with the Commander. “Sap, go catch up with Halo, detain whoever it was that did this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right after Sapnap left them both, Dream lifts George up, carrying his weight effortlessly. As he’s being carried from the throne room, George closes his eyes and applies pressure to the wound with both hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How George trembles in response to the weakness of losing so much blood makes Dream’s heart ache. “Hey now,” Dream speaks once they’re alone. The crowd is still in the throne room, but Dream managed to get the Commander to a more concealed location. “You’re not dead yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream…” George’s pain is heard through the tremble in his voice. “If I die-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instantly, Dream cuts George off. “You won’t.” Not only was George his best friend and the closest thing to family he had, but he was also the Commander. If he died, then the person who won second place in the battle that determined who ruled next would be Commander. Nobody wanted that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quick hands patched up George’s wound. The situation must have been rather dire, considering George sees Dream take off his mask so that he can see better. In their lifetime as friends, George had only seen Dreams face once before, and it was an accident. He also lied to Dream and claimed he didn’t see it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One blood-covered hand raised up as soon as Dream finished cleaning the wound with a healing elixir. The blood was somewhat dry, though it still smeared on Dream’s skin when his hand placed on the man’s face. As if he didn’t notice the touch, Dream continues to work on the wound. “George?” Dream asks as he finished bandaging the Commander up, feeling the hand on his face become limp. “No, George.” The Commander’s arm fell to lay beside his head, eyes bleary and blinking slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wake up, George!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After two years, the stab wound was merely a scar. George lived just outside of L’Manberg’s core, far enough away to avoid any internal drama. The cottage he built was dug out of a foothill, and worked well enough for him to live peacefully. Ever since he’d given up being Commander, he lived a happier life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was until his home was set on fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George never wanted Tommy to be exiled…he repaired the damages and went on with his life, as he always had. Dream on the other hand was beyond pissed when he found out who’d done it. For so long, Dream had been on George’s side. They were willing to protect each other at any cost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of, Dream paid a visit on the same day Tubbo sent him off to talk to Technoblade. George sat in the main area of his home, sipping on a cup of tea while thinking to himself. Since they were so close, Dream didn’t knock when he entered the house. George, after flinching to the sound of the door slamming, looked over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” George put his cup down, eyebrows raised when seeing Dream throw his satchel to the floor. “What’s going on?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream didn’t throw tantrums too often. When he did, it meant something bad was happening. “Every time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Every single</span>
  </em>
  <span> goddamn time, it’s got something to do with that kid.” George gets up from where he sat, and tries to soothe Dream with a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy! That fucking kid, I swear to god the next time I see him I’m gonna knock his lights out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two years had gone by, but George remembered what Dream’s face looked like beneath the mask, and the way he looked with George’s blood smeared over one cheek. That memory was burned into George’s mind, and no matter how much time passed, he couldn’t forget it. Sometimes, Dream could tell that George was phased by looking at him. “Dream,” George responds, wondering if he could calm his old friend down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair looks at each other in silence for a while. When it is broken, George’s voice comes up again. “You can’t do anything to Tommy. Not with Tubbo as the Commander.” He watches Dream’s gloved hands clench fists. “What kind of trouble has he gotten himself into this time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frustration laced in Dream’s tone. He almost growls while thinking about how to explain things. “I’m the only one who went to see him after he was exiled, and yet he feels the need to ditch the perfectly good shelter </span>
  <em>
    <span>I helped</span>
  </em>
  <span> build with him for Technoblade?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technoblade…” George frowns at the mention of that name. His hand moves to place flat on his torso where he’d been stabbed two years prior. His eyes narrow slightly, glasses coming down to cover them. “Dream why would you lead Tommy to a land so close to his? You know what he does to people. He gets in their heads. Tommy will listen to anybody if they say the right words.” George’s tone is suddenly judgemental, and it isn’t one that Dream’s used to hearing from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a retorting voice, Dream says “I didn’t know.” Dream’s eyes roll beneath his mask, taking George’s hand that sat where the wound had once been. “He wants to get rid of the Commander.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunet doesn’t take his hand away from Dream’s grip. “What does he have against Tubbo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that Tubbo specifically has been a saint to the guy, but Techno wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the Commanders gone. He wants L’Manberg to be free.” Dream makes sure to be careful with his wording.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He isn’t careful enough with his tone though, because George stares at the motionless mask covering most of Dream’s face for long enough. His hand snatches away from Dream’s. “What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t freak out…” Dream holds his hands up to show George he wasn’t trying to be violent in any way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While walking over to Dream’s satchel, George speaks. “What on earth do you mean ‘don’t freak out’?” His tone is jam packed full of worry. “Dream, if you’re saying what I think you are-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the satchel, the broken disc falls out. George drops the bag again in reaction to that and walks far from Dream. Once more than ten feet away, he turns around and pulls his glasses off. His eyes analyze Dream’s mouth, the only part of his expression he could see. “Take that off, look me in the eyes…and tell me the truth. No beating around the bush.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without removing the mask, Dream begins to respond. “George, all I mean is that-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said take that off!” George is urgent, but an underlying hesitance is still heard in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quiet hum emits from Dream as he realizes how serious George is about this. His eyes drift over to the front door, making sure it was shut off to anybody passing by. Then, Dream’s hand slowly removes the face covering, his hand holds a tight grip on it though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those eyes hadn’t changed from how they looked two years ago. George can feel his own face heat up, barely enough to be visible as a blush. “Tell me the truth.” George asks when noticing Dream stepping a few feet closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember when Wilbur set off those explosives?” Dream’s voice is gentle, but terrifying when accompanied by that empty look in his eyes. “After Schlatt died, and Tubbo took the role as Commander without even fighting for it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as George wanted to avoid eye contact with Dream, it became increasingly hard with each step closer Dream got to him. “Of course I do.” George mutters beneath his breath, and raises both eyebrows when Dream grins. That grin fades into a maniacal laugh. “What? What about it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of Dream’s gloved hands rose once he was close enough to George so he could grab a fistful of his dark hair from the back. George’s breath hitches in response to the hold, and his eyes concentrate on Dream’s expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They blamed you didn’t they,” Dream’s voice is once again calm, which struck some sort of fear in the shorter of the two. “George?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream covered the upper half of his face for a reason. This close, that reason was even more clear. A diagonal scar starting beneath one eye and ending above the other eyebrow tainted his looks. Whether or not Dream was ashamed of the mark or merely wanted to keep it hidden was unknown to George, because that’s a topic Dream avoided on any day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right now, George wanted to know more than ever before, because he can feel a twinge of pain where his hair was being pulled, and the tension from Dream just by looking into his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite his desire to know, George decides to answer the question. “They did.” His voice was soft, uncertainty tracing each word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who was it that tried to convince you that if you had just been there, then nothing bad would have happened?” Dream never liked exposing this side of himself to George, and he’d honestly never done it before. He can tell that George is confused and scared all at once, but he still has a point to get across. “Tommy was the one who convinced everyone that if you were there to take the flame again, then Wilbur wouldn’t have been a traitor. He was turning everyone against you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly, George shifts so that Dream’s hand would let up and not hold on so tight. Instead, George feels his weight nudged back into the wall behind him. His eyes are quick to land on Dream’s, questioning why he was doing this. “I know,” George agrees, shrugging softly. “What’s your point with all of this, Dream?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I defended you when you were Commander, and I defended you against Tommy and Tubbo. All I ask is for some of that defense to be reciprocated.” Dream can tell, while he speaks, that George’s eyes are focused on his scar. With a smirk growing to his lips, Dream uses his other hand to put the mask back on. “The truth, George?” This is when Dream lets go of the other man completely. He watches George slump against the wall slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno isn’t as crazy as people make him out to be.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Just beyond L’Manberg’s core, Sapnap lived in a bungalow over the water. Dinner time had gone by already and he was left alone with only the sound of the water’s slow current around his house. Ever since Tubbo took over the commanding role of L’Manberg, Sapnap was happy to be uninvolved with politics and internal conflicts. Even though peace never lasted long out here due to the fact that everyone was itching to wage some type of war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One person who didn’t seem to want that kind of violence was George. The only time Sapnap saw George get twinged with hatred was when he had been dethroned, forced to no longer be the Commander. Otherwise, George had never been a power hungry man. The two of them, alongside Dream, had been close friends for so long now. They knew each other inside and out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George’s quick knocks distract Sapnap from what he’d been doing. With a short huff and roll of the eyes, he says “come in George!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, how’d you know it was me?” George asks this after peeking his head in and then proceeding to enter the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sap’s head turns, following all of the windows in his home. “Really?” The sarcasm is heavily detectable in his tone, but he smiles at George nonetheless. “If I had known you were coming over, I would’ve made you dinner too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Going on with his nervous demeanor, George shakes his head. “No, it’s alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Sapnap wasn’t being as sarcastic or snarky. He could tell something was going on. George wasn’t normally so skittish. “What’s the matter?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you spoken with Dream lately?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments of thought, Sapnap slowly shakes his own head. “Not really, no. He’s always off doing something else.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As honestly as he could manage, George confesses what’s on his mind. “I think he’s gone mad.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>In the late evening, snow started falling outside of Technoblade’s cabin. Tommy watches from one of the windows, huffing softly. “What- I mean…” Tommy looks over when Phil is handing him a mug of hot tea. “What the hell does this mean? All of it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the time, Techno was out tending to his crops and livestock for the night. Phil takes a seat next to Tommy, and sighs slowly. “I wish I had all of the answers for you, Tommy.” He mumbles gently, taking a look out of the window as well while it snowed outside. All that kept them warm were the drinks of hot tea and the fire. Tommy had a blanket over his shoulders, and he hadn’t moved in hours. Not since Technoblade informed him of what the situation was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a hostage here. Even if he wanted to leave, he couldn’t. Tommy hated nothing more than being told what to do, so this was quite frustrating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nearby Techno’s cabin was a small shack that Ranboo resided in. On the nights that it snowed, he would normally head over to Techno’s for refuge. Tonight, Ranboo was off near the shoreline, finishing up some fishing before he headed back home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Off in the distance, Ranboo hears Techno call out to him. “You should head in for the night, It’s getting too cold!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In response to this, Ranboo turns around, back to the water he’d been fishing out of. Rustling was heard near Ranboo, prompting him to look around and make sure nothing was following him. To help light his way back to his shack, Ranboo uses a lantern fueled by gasoline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once on top of the foothill that let him see Techno’s cabin clearly, Ranboo hears that rustling again. Now, he can hear footsteps in the snow. Preparadely, Ranboo grabs the hatchet hanging from his belt. “Ranboo?” Techno’s voice is far off, coming from the cabin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From his porch, Technoblade can barely make out the silhouette of the slender young man out by the water. “What in the world is this kid doing?” He looks in the cabin once more, and nods Phil’s way. “You keep an eye out,” Techno speaks warningly while walking through the cabin to grab a few weapons and his thicker robes for the freezing weather. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Ranboo is trying to figure out who’s approaching him. All he can see is a dark figure in the snow several feet ahead of him. Then, it’s even darker, because an arrow is shot and it pierces Ranboo’s lantern perfectly. A short wave of panic passed through Ranboo, as the gasoline for his lantern splattered all over his arm. He drops it and focuses on the enemy in front of him instead. “Who are you?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moonlight aids in answering Ranboo. When it shines on his attacker, he can see the white of a familiar mask. “Dr…” Ranboo’s voice rises when he finishes calling out the name of his attacker. “Dream!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From inside of the cabin, they all heard the name being shouted out in a fearful scream. Tommy looks over to Technoblade. “He’s back already?” The blond hops up and shoves the blanket off, setting his cup down. He nudges Technoblade with his words. “Let me go and face him, Techno. It’s me that he wants. No more of this back and forth bullshit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Phil mediates when he notices Techno seeming upset by Tommy’s pestering. “Tommy, he’d kill you in a second.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the trio bicker while deciding what to do, the scenario outside escalates. Ranboo rushes toward Dream, swinging his hatchet strategically. Dream, after raising up his shield and blocking the attack, swiftly evades Ranboo enough to swing a rope around his ankles and manages to send him to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo coughs after hitting the ground, face and hair now covered in snow. He looks up and sees the crown he wore in the snow a few feet away. Despite not remembering where it came from, Ranboo knew it was sentimental to him in some way. So, he reaches his gasoline covered arm slowly to try and grab it back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Dream kneeled down to pick the crown up, he looked into Ranboo’s different colored eyes. “I know you’re afraid of me.” His voice was as quiet as it could be without Ranboo not being able to hear. He watches Ranboo’s other hand dare to go for his belt for another weapon. In response to this, Dream pulls a lighter from his pocket, igniting it threateningly. The glow of the small flame allows Ranboo to see the wicked grin Dream gives him. “I wouldn’t do that.” Dream mutters gently to Ranboo. “I’ll make this quick, because I probably don’t have a lot of time to sit and chat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now, Ranboo is completely still. Dream asks “where is Tommy keeping the flame while he stays here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That instant is when the cabin doors open and all three from inside come rushing out. Tommy stood behind Phil and Technoblade once they’re all close enough to the scene. “Hey, Dream-” Techno smells gasoline, and then notices how Dream has a lighter in his hand. “Dream…what are you doing?” The pink haired man is speaking with a level tone, only because of how fearful Ranboo looked right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swiftly, Dream moves one leg so that he steps on Ranboo’s wrist, the one that belonged to the gasoline covered arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on now, you psycho!” Tommy barks out the words brashly, shoving his way in front of the two older men. Phil is weary to let Tommy in such direct view of Dream. “He’s got nothing to do with this. You’re here for me, so here I am, you bitch.” Not an ounce of hesitance is heard in Tommy’s voice. “Get off of him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even in the dimness of night, they can all see Dream’s mouth move into a straight line. He’s analyzing Tommy despite it being so dark outside. Tommy stares him dead in the face though, no fear throughout his entire system. As per usual. The only person who was as unphased by him was Technoblade, and that’s just because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> have been as crazy as him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On some level, Dream believed Techno was secretly afraid of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy wasn’t afraid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That easy, huh?” Dream ignites his lighter again, and looks down at Ranboo who’s looking up in return with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From behind Tommy, Techno’s voice spoke in a low tone. “No. It isn’t.” As he says this, Phil is staring at Ranboo to see if he was alright. He mouths a reassurance to the younger man and then watches as Dream tilts his head. “You’re not taking him, because I know what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’ll</span>
  </em>
  <span> do to him. At least I’ll keep him alive. And as far as I know, nobody wants him back in your flimsy country.” Technoblade flicks his tongue over one of his canines. “No...No no,” the pink haired man shakes his head slowly. “This kid is with me now.” His eyes then darted over to Phil. “Take him.” Urgently, Techno pulls a blade from his belt, the sound of it unsheathing heard by them all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Phill pulled Tommy off to protect him from Dream’s reaction, all hell broke loose. Dream practically growls at the sight of Techno holding a sword to pose as a threat. “What are you doing?!” Tommy shouts in Techno’s direction as Phil drags him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, they’re all forced to hear Ranboo’s screaming. Dream dropped the ignited lighter, and a flame danced all the way up his arm and everywhere there had been gasoline on that side of his body. “Ranboo, you’ve gotta stop drop and roll!” Techno advises only half joking with the saying as he pounces in Dream’s direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the cabin, Tommy watches Phil shut the door and lock it. “We’ve gotta go help him!” All he can see is flames in the snow, slowly getting lesser as the snow swallowed the fire more and more. “Don’t you hear me? Don’t be a stupid oaf!” Tommy is facing Phil now, and even shoves him with both hands on his chest. “God, what the hell happened to you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Solemnly, Phil watches Tommy throw the fit of anger on his own time. “Tommy, you’re forgetting about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>one thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dream could possibly want.” He mutters partly, glancing over to see Techno dueling Dream, the flames put out completely now which meant Ranboo was no longer burning. “And that if he gets it, then we’re all doomed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is when Tommy’s no longer throwing a tantrum. He goes still and stares at Phil. “Didn’t...I thought Wilbur died with it?” That day was one Tommy would never forget. After the dust from the explosives settled, he remembered seeing Phil pierce Wilbur through with his own sword. Tommy’s eyes tear up at the memory of his brother being killed right in front of his eyes. “You killed him…but he had it in him. Didn’t he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did.” Phil whispers, and watches Tommy’s eyes go from bleary with tears to suddenly focused. The older man treads over to one of Technoblade’s hidden compartments. From it, he pulls out a small metal container. On the front of it, carved into the metal, it read </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘emancipation.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>The handwriting reminded Tommy of Wilbur’s, but he couldn’t say so for sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon the container being opened, Tommy observes the sight with a shocked expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each Commander of L’Manberg had to take on the role formerly by accepting ‘the flame.’ If they couldn’t handle the flame, then they weren’t worthy of being the Commander. Tommy figured that after Schlatt died, Wilbur snatched it and kept it for himself. Perhaps he thought Phil wouldn’t let it go to anybody else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If so, he was correct. Even in death, Wilbur was sneaky as he’d always been. Typical.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to get it to Tubbo, then.” Tommy’s instant with the solution, looking back up to meet Phil’s eyes. Then, Tommy thinks through the topic at hand. “Wait- why the fuck does Dream think</span>
  <em>
    <span> I</span>
  </em>
  <span> have anything to do with the flame? As far as he knows, Wilbur died with it in him and that was that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the time Dream got to Will’s body, I had already taken the flame and left. I don’t think he realized I was the one who took it, or that Wilbur even had it in him.” Phil shuts the container once more, and puts it back into the hiding spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In that moment, Techno enters the cabin with Ranboo in his arms. “Outta the way,” he says to Tommy, nudging him aside enough to lay Ranboo out on the table. Ranboo, blacked out from the pain, showed signs of burns on almost exactly one half of his body, visible on his face, neck and arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit…” Tommy looks at the wounds. “Is he gonna be alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’ll be fine.” Technoblade takes the aloe vera Phil retrieved for him, and gets to work on tending to the burns. “I don’t know how many more encounters with that guy I can take on though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil is quiet while Tommy thinks of what to say to Technoblade. The cabin owner is roughened up from the battle with Dream, but seems alright enough to be helping Ranboo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t have to deal with any more encounters.” Tommy avoids the way Phil quickly looks at him. “I have to get back to L’Manberg.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno manages to find a stopping point in his wound cleaning. He looked over to the exiled blond and raised his eyebrows. “What?” Then, Techno is smiling. “If you’re saying you want me to disobey government authority, then I’m all for it Tommy. You know, when I first decided to let you stay here, I was gonna use it against L’Manberg directly, but I think this’ll work out better. We’ll prepare for a few days, and then catch everyone by surprise. Phil, you can stay and make sure Ranboo’s alright.” Techno’s looking back over to the burnt teen. “Poor kid doesn’t even know what’s going on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After hearing Techno agree to go into the country’s boundaries with Tommy, Phil huffs a reluctant sigh. “Tommy,” he looks his son in the eyes. “What if Tubbo can’t take the flame?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Determined expression on his face, Tommy shook his head. “He will.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Six months ago</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>L’Manberg</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt was dead. He died right in front of Quackity, who was bleeding from many parts of his body from the broken bottle beatings. Since he was still in pure shock, Q didn’t pay attention enough to see Wilbur slice into Schlatt’s nape and pluck the flame out. As the flame keeper, that should’ve been Quackity’s main priority. Though, here he was, sitting in the corner of the busted up caravan with unblinking eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is it?” Dream’s voice is what brought Quackity out of the chance. Well, Dream pulling him to his feet by a fist in his shirt was what really caught his attention. “Where is it?!” Dream’s more demanding and violent with his tone this time around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh…what?” Quackity’s voice shakes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is the flame?” Dream orders an answer from Schlatt’s now former flame keeper. Being the flame keeper usually meant you were second in command. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In- it’s in him still! I haven’t touched him. Dream, he’s fucking dead!” Quackity shoves the mask wearing man off of him, and they both look over to Schlatt’s body. They can both see the slit in the back of Schlatt’s neck, indicating the flame had already been extracted. Before Dream can unleash all of his anger on Q, the former flame keeper panickedly explains. “I didn’t see anybody take it, I don’t have it though. Everyone left after it happened. I swear.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In front of L’Mantree, everybody who had just been fighting each other pondered on what to do next. Tommy and Tubbo were well on their way to convincing everybody that Tubbo would be the best choice for their new Commander. He knew everything about L’Manberg, won in the practice battles that lead up to the definitive ones, and had a history defending the citizens of this land. The only part people were iffy about was Tommy being his flame keeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Tommy did was cause issues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of them realized Wilbur was gone yet. Dream had just connected the dots fully, knowing that Techno was still listening to Tommy and Tubbo because he was stalling for Wilbur. It all made sense. So now, all Dream had to do was wait it out. He watched from a distance as Tommy and Tubbo managed to get everybody agreeing with the idea of Tubbo taking over the Commander role. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the high ledge Dream watched from, he tsked the blind agreement from everybody. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Wilbur was sitting upon the chair in his detonation room. Phil had just rushed in, voice trying to remain calm. “What are you doing?” He asked Wilbur in disbelief, terrified of what that button could do.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Everybody knows what happened next. Ever since that day, Dream had been on a search for the flame. With every day that passed and he didn’t have it, he got a little more frustrated. Sapnap let George stay at his house that night, because he seemed so worried about what would happen if Dream showed up again. That wasn’t normal, George was never afraid of Dream. They slept on the floor of his bedroom together, because Sapnap would’ve felt too rude sleeping in his bed and George was too humble to take the bed for himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were both awake, they laid in silence for a while. Sapnap heard the entire story so far from George, and hadn’t really responded to all of it entirely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somebody had to break the ice here, though. So, Sapnap went ahead and spoke up. “You think he’s working with Technoblade, don’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, do you think he’s going to try and overthrow Tubbo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George, quieter this time, repeats “I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting up abruptly, Sapnap puts a hand on his forehead. “Jesus George, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> you know then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything!” George pulled the blanket he used to cover his face and he groaned in frustration. “Sap, I’m scared that he’s going absolutely mad. What do we do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After cooling himself down with a handful of seconds to think to himself, Sapnap sighs slowly. “Well, if anybody’s gonna be able to sit him down and have a talk, it’d be us. Do you think he’s home?” Dream’s house wasn’t far from his own at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, he was never there anymore. Instead, he was off tending to other duties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, George had a spare key to Dream’s place. After using it, the duo walk in and hear the echoing silence of an empty home. “Told you, he’s never around here anymore.” Sapnap pulls a lighter from his pocket, and ignites one of the lanterns hanging from Dream’s ceiling. The house was tidy, and nothing seemed out of place. Of course, George and him both knew that the real secrets were hidden beneath the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he looks around, George frowns. He’s spent many hours here with his good friends, and the way it felt now was nothing more than cold and empty. “Where do you think he is?” George asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right here.” Dream speaks from behind them both, standing in the doorway of his house. “What are you guys doing?” He remains calm and even cracks a curious smile despite the visible marks of battle on his body. Most notably the smear of blood across one side of his mask, the rest trickling down his cheek from beneath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Subtly, Sapnap stands in front of George. After hearing the way Dream acted just one day prior, neither of them knew what would happen right now. “We were just checking up on you. Can we talk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Dream walks further into his house, and sets down his satchel before turning to face his friends. “Sure. What’s on your minds?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other two look at each other silently, then face Dream again. All three of them agree without words to take a seat. “What have you been doing since Tubbo took over as Commander?” Sapnap chooses to speak first after they’re all sitting in a circle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While they sit there, Dream keeps his mask on, and tilts his head in response to the question. “I’m factionless. I do what I’m told.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L’Manberg wasn’t always where the head of the factions had been. The Commander didn’t always sit upon their throne in the center of L’Manberg. Dream, Sapnap and George were all from the closest faction to L’Manberg. When Schlatt was Commander, he forced that change. Some might guess that Dream was never happy with the change. He didn’t get why Sapnap and George didn’t disagree with it more. “Dream, who’d you get into a fight with?” George asks, breaking them all from their thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before responding, Dream raises his hand and touches his jawline where the blood had now dripped down to. “It’s a long story. A funny one, actually.” Dream’s voice is horrifyingly tame when you realize just how beat up he looked. “I talked to Tommy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s eyebrows raised, his eyes focusing on Dream carefully. “And?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, Sapnap didn’t know much about Tommy. What he did know is that Dream had it out for the guy, and so hearing that they confronted each other in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> way made him curious as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casually, Dream takes his mask off. The two men in front of him had seen his face, but never like this. The injury was worse than they could’ve imagined with the mask on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in the snow during the night, when Dream fought Technoblade, Dream slipped up. He felt the freezing cold of Techno’s sword against one temple, and then his mask was plucked off. Later in the battle, that same blade slit across the side of his face. In the snowy freeze of night, Dream felt the warmth of blood spread across his face, and now he was here in his own house, being questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One entire side of Dream’s face was covered in deep red blood. When he gave the other two a toothy smile, the white of his teeth stood out very much so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Sapnap stares with wide eyes, he opens his mouth to speak. Instead, Dream tosses his mask to the floor and laughs. “You two get worried so easily.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream, what the hell man?” Sapnap mumbles partially, and begins to understand just what George meant when he said Dream might be going crazy. “Did you kill Tommy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, I wish.” Dream rolls his eyes. “No, Technoblade stepped in. I fought </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not Tommy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George reaches down to pick Dream’s mask up, and holds it out to his oldest friend. “Didn’t Tubbo want you to get Tommy out of that situation?” He asks as Dream takes the mask back with a firm hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did, and Tommy agreed to come with me, actually. I guess Techno didn’t understand that I’d rather stay on Tubbo’s good side for now. He thought I’d kill Tommy if I took him.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Out in the arctic terrain, Ranboo regains consciousness. When his eyes open, Ranboo sees two sets of eyes on him already. The younger man exclaims shock in response to seeing this, and sits up. However, when Ranboo puts weight on his left hand, he feels intense pain, enough to cry out. “Easy on that side, kid.” Technoblade speaks to Ranboo quickly as Phil guides him to lay down again. “You won’t be able to use that arm for a while, you’ve gotta let the skin heal over.” Techno advises while Ranboo’s eyes dart all around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha...what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no.” Phil whispers in reaction to Ranboo’s confused tone. “He doesn’t remember.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the cabin, Tommy paced. He didn’t get a minute of sleep through the night, not after the confrontation with Dream. “Oh, is that still an issue with this guy?” Tommy waves his hands to get the older men to pay attention to him. “We don’t have time for this bullshit! We have to get the flame back to L’Manberg before Dream comes back out here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream’s not gonna be coming back here anytime soon.” Techno retorts in a pissed off enough tone for Tommy to cringe in on himself. “I did him in enough for him to know his place out here. Tommy, I’m sticking with what I said last night. We need to prepare for a few days and then go in there ready for a fight. Dream can have every other faction under the Commander fighting against us if he wanted to, even if Tubbo’s in charge. Don’t forget that Tubbo’s the one who exiled you in the first place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Technoblade speaks, Tommy approaches the table they’d made into a bed overnight. Ranboo laid on top of it, phasing in and out of consciousness. One side of his phase showed signs of permanent scarring already. “He had no reason to hurt Ranboo though. Why did he do it?” Tommy spoke to himself and then shook his head to change the topic of his thoughts. “You’re right. Let’s get started then.” He looks at Technoblade, and they share a knowing smile with one another. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Two days later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uncharted Land</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Uncharted land between L’Manberg and the arctic faction was where Dream had been outposted for the night. He usually stayed here when someone was exiled, just to make sure they stayed out of bounds. Tonight, Dream was here for a different reason. A stray bunker in the forest is where he hid in and he only came up to the surface when hearing a knock on the hatch. Luckily they were far enough from the arctic for it not to be snowing so harshly. However, it was still cold so Dream wore a heavy coat over his standard clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside of the bunker stood Technoblade. They stared at one another for a while before either of them spoke. “You put on quite a show the other night.” Dream is the one to break the ice. His mask covered the wound Techno did upon him. “You know, the others weren’t even out there when you did this.” His hand points a finger to the side of his face. “You could’ve done without that one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“The art of rebellion lies within cinematics, Dream.” Techno speaks as though he’s quoting some ancient philosopher. Though, Dream doesn’t care enough to ask. Instead, he waits for Technoblade to get on with the topic at hand. Why they met out here so late in the first place. “I can do what you want me to. You just need to give me two more weeks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two weeks? That’s ridiculous.” Dream scoffs. “Tommy could get the flame back through to L’Manberg any day now, Techno. He’s sneaky.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not as worried about the conflict with Tommy you’ve got going on as much as I am the false leadership happening right beneath our noses. Tubbo’s the Commander, but the flame is </span>
  <em>
    <span>nowhere near him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. All I care about is getting that thing destroyed.” Blade scowls towards the end of his words, and watches as Dream smiles. “What’s so funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A gust of wind whistles in their ears while silence reigns.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The pink haired man asks: “what?” While doing so, Techno holds onto the hilt of his sword beneath his robe. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no, I’m not here to fight you. But you gave me what I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> want.” Dream waves one hand to dismiss Technoblade’s fighting stance he could sense coming on. “I know for a fact now that the flame is in your area because you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly where it is</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now all I have to do is make sure none of you leave! As long as I do that, we have a stalemate on our hands.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno wonders how on earth Dream just assumed by reading between the lines that the flame was back in his cabin. “How are you gonna do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have my ways.” Dream is now walking away from Techno, and looks back at him to salute in farewell.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of feet trotting through a thin layer of snow halts. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Curiously, Dream responds. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you hurt Ranboo? He doesn’t have anything to do with all of this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm…” Dream grins and Techno can barely tell in the dark. “That’s what you think.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Technoblade can get any other words in, Dream is taking off. Despite wanting to know more about what Dream knew when it came to Ranboo, he instead heads back home for the night. In L’Manberg, Tubbo had another sleepless night going on. Dream had mentioned nothing more than Tommy being safe. Not that he’d been rescued from what he still thought was a hostage situation, just that he wasn’t being harmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There were so many things Tubbo wanted to tell his best friend. He sat on the throne with his legs pulled up to press both knees into his chest. The ceiling of the building’s top floor was busted out, and so he could see the stars in the night sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo.” A demanding voice called out for the Commander, who immediately recognized it as Dream. When the mask-wearing man enters the throne room, he notices Tubbo sitting solemnly in silence. “It’s time that you and I had a talk.” Dream ignores Tubbo’s obvious saddened state.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, Tubbo stands up from the throne and walks over to the factionless individual. “Sure, Dream. What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to fortify L’Manberg as soon as possible. Technoblade is directly threatening you and every other eligible Commander. He’ll kill them all if he gets in the boundaries. We need to make sure nobody can get in, and keep an eye on whoever goes out, and we have to start doing that </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” All of what Dream said was explained thoroughly but with a stressed out tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Tubbo knew every faction of this civilization like the back of his hand, he wasn’t the most ideal Commander. He would simply do whatever he was told, always unsure of what would please everyone the most so ready to succumb to being gullible. For now, Dream would use Tubbo’s vulnerability and inexperience as his own personal doormat- even if he did want to laugh in Tubbo’s face and call him an idiot for how awful he was at leading.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In time, he’d be able to do so much more. Dream hated having his hands tied.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I’ll send out the orders right now.” Tubbo nods, noticing the slightly healed over wound on Dream’s face (what was visible beyond the mask anyway). “Thank you, Dream. Did you…happen to see Tommy this time around?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream was already walking to the throne room’s exit. “No.” He’s brash mannered and then he’s headed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Dream.” Tubbo sees the other man turn and face him. “If you happen to see Technoblade or even Tommy for that matter, will you make sure Tommy gets this?” The brunet Commander walks over to Dream and retrieves a small compass from his pocket. The mask wearing man stares at it for a few seconds before nodding once. “Thanks again, for everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t mention it.” Dream utters, and then officially leaves the scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Out in the arctic, Technoblade arrives home. “Where’s Phil?” He asks upon seeing Ranboo only inside, sitting fitfully with no pressure applied to his burns. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“He went…” Ranboo has to think about it for a few seconds. When he rediscovers where Phil had gone, the younger man nods. “He went to find you actually! But- you’re back now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Techno raised an eyebrow, wondering why the hell Phil would’ve gone out alone in the night like this. “If anybody else comes by, don’t answer the door. Make sure Tommy stays put too.” Techno is gone as quickly as he’d gotten there, leaving Ranboo alone and confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When Technoblade walked out to his horse stable, he was halted by several men on horses of their own. “Hands in the air,” one of them said, and Technoblade is instantly going for a weapon hooked to his belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Techno watches as Phil is dragged ahead by one uniform wearing citizen between two of the horses and thrown down into the snow. “Phil.” Techno questions with his tone, and is quick to go for Phil and pull him up from the ground. The ashy haired man pats Technoblade’s back in reassurance that he was alright, and they are both looking at the threats in front of them. “What is this all about?” Technoblade is harsh with his words, making sure to keep an eye on them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander Tubbo has declared you under house arrest until further notice. One of our men will be stationed nearby every day to make sure you do not leave. Defying this order is punishable by death.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As simple as the explanation had been, the two men were left without any other information. “What on earth was that about?” Phil dusts off the snow from his shoulders, covered in it from the fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I can’t say for sure but I might have an idea…” Techno shrugs it off, and walks with Phil into the cabin. Ranboo stood up once he saw them both enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard voices out there. Are you guys alright?” Ranboo asks worriedly, and looks back and forth between them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re alright.” Technoblade assesses, and then stares at Ranboo for a long couple of moments. “I think you and I should have a talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, a look of concern washes over Ranboo’s face. “Oh, sure?” Ranboo nods back, and his hands clasped together in front of him out of habit. However, even with a cooling glove on, Ranboo feels immense pain because of those burns. After wincing, he recollects his posture and waits for Technoblade to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have anything you wanna tell us about? You know, about anything really but mainly about Dream?” When Technoblade asks this, Phil perks up and seems curious as well. Down in the bunker part of the cabin, Tommy had woken up from his slumber enough to hear the muffled voices. The hostage chooses to leave his makeshift bed and move up the bunker ladder enough to effectively eavesdrop.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Ranboo tilts his head and thinks through how to answer the question. “Well, I think that Dream is…a very scary man. I think we should all be afraid of him and do what he says, because he has more power than any of us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil’s even more curious now. “Do you know him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why did he target you the other night?” Technoblade interjects, asking while stepping one foot closer to the nervous younger man.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Ranboo’s struck with confusion. “Target me?” He asks as genuinely as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s the one who did this to you, Ranboo.” Technoblade reaches over and grabs a small mirror from a table by the door. He faces it to Ranboo, who stares into it for only a second before stepping back in horror. With wide eyes, Ranboo raises his unharmed hand and goes to touch the burned side. “Huh? You forgot, didn’t you? Dream’s the one who did this, Ranboo. So if you don’t mind me asking again, what do you two have to do with each other?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Between seeing himself look like this after forgetting and Technoblade’s harsh tone, Ranboo becomes more and more worked up by the second. His hand moves up to grab a fist in his hair, and he’s backing into the wall of chests behind him. “I don’t- I don’t know!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Technoblade can press any further, Phil puts a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t,” Phil mutters, and then glances over to the bunker hatch “Tommy, you can come out now.” Technoblade looks over to the hatch as well, seeing it pop open and Tommy peeking his head out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In the corner, Ranboo inches down to sit on the floor, hyperventilating quietly while Tommy emerges from the bunker. “What the hell is going on up here?” Tommy asks, watching as Phil goes to sit beside Ranboo in an attempt to calm him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream knows that the flame is here, Tommy.” Technoblade stares at the blond man, and notices his expression twinge with a tiny bit of fear. “It makes going into L’Manberg two thousand times harder than it was originally, but it’s still doable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then let’s do it.” Tommy’s immediate to agreeing even with the risks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil grins. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just as he’s always been</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks. “Here, Tommy.” Phil mentions, holding out a compass to his son. “One of those guards gave it to me, they say it’s from Tubbo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon examining the compass, Tommy sees carved into the metal on the back </span>
  <em>
    <span>your Tubbo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Turns out Tubbo was hoping to see him soon in return. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eight months ago</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>L’Manberg</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In the Commander’s house just weeks before it was demolished, Quackity organized a few books on the shelves downstairs. He flinches in response to the sound of the front door opening, more so the sound of it slamming harshly. From that side of the house, Quackity hears a low groan in frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Schlatt. Who else could it have been? Nobody else was allowed in these chambers aside from the flame keeper and his Commander. Quackity turns around slowly, and is able to catch a glimpse of the Commander. He was upset, and Quackity could tell by the way he opened a bottle of rum by just slamming it against the table and breaking the neck off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity never understood how Schlatt could drink from a broken bottle, sometimes he could even see the way Schlatt would lick over his lips to clear the small drops of blood from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get over here.” Quackity hears the demand and hesitates greatly before taking a few steps over from around the corner. He’s now in complete view of Schlatt, who gains the wickedest of grins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Q asks blatantly, arms folding over his chest to symbolize a closed off demeanor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no,” Schlatt motions one hand for Quackity to come closer. “I said get the fuck over here.” This is when Quackity is much more visibly hesitant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Quackity mumbles his answer this time, much less big and bad sounding than before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the smile still there, Schlatt sets his bottle down and takes it upon himself to move closer to Quackity. “Well why the hell not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Schlatt was close enough, he reached his arms out to latch onto the shorter man. Instead of letting that happen, Quackity slapped him away at the wrists and took a step back. “Because the last time you were acting like that you were a fucking dickhead.” The flame keeper points to his face, around one eye where there was a shiner and then around that same area there were scuff marks. Wounds that he had to pass off as “nothing” to everyone else, when in reality they were just from Schlatt being drunk and angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Practically acting like Quackity hadn’t just hit him away, Schlatt moves in quicker and presses his hands into the man’s shoulders, pushing his weight into the bookshelves behind them both. He did this so roughly that a few of the books tumbled off the shelves, and Quackity closes his eyes and flinches subtly. “Schlatt, get off of me.” He’s much more dull toned now, trying to get the point across that he wasn’t in the mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you gonna do if I don’t?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To answer the question, Quackity pushes Schlatt back, knocking him to the floor. He walks over to the bottle left behind, and turns it upside down, dumping all of it onto the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Growling beneath his breath, Schlatt pulls himself to stand up again. Anger fueled his next couple of actions very much so. The Commander snatches his bottle remains from Q and proceeds to knock him to the floor with a punch from the jagged glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity hits the floor after letting out a shallow cry in pain. The cuts from the bottle were burning so bad that he knew they had to be deep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From outside of the Commander’s residence, a bypasser listens in. Tommy, being the sneaky teen he’d always been, gets close enough to the building to hear everything. “No, no! Get the fuck off of me, just stop!” Tommy can tell that this is Quackity screaming out against some sort of attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, Schlatt was just beating Quackity into the ground. However, Quackity was fighting back rather than just letting it happen based on how he spoke. “Leave me the hell alone, Schlatt! Stop-” Quackity is punched with the bottle again, making him wince in pain and press his hand into the spot on his cheek that had been cut. “Quit it!” His other hand reaches out to grab Schlatt’s wrist, keeping that one arm from moving anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Tommy is busting through the house’s entrance. Apparently, Schlatt wasn’t so good at shutting doors behind him when drunk. The blond sees a horrific scene in front of him. Schlatt had Quackity pinned to the floor, but Q had a hold on the weapon-wielding arm. “What the fuck?!” Tommy knows he isn’t meant to be in these sacred quarters at all, but he couldn’t just walk on by without seeing what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity, with blood all over his one cheek, shoved Schlatt off of him since he’d been too focused on the interruption. “Hey, come on man,” Tommy rushes over, and pulls Q to his feet once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They left Schlatt there, and that’s the day that Schlatt destroyed the Commander’s house. Also, it was the day Quackity joined the uprising resistance against Schlatt being the Commander. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Eight months had passed, and Quackity couldn’t forget the moments like that. When Schlatt would push him around in any way possible. Even now, when he was surrounded by people like Sapnap and Karl, people who truly cared about him, he was haunted by the ghost of the former Commander. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, Quackity remembers what Tommy did for him. Tommy, someone who everybody called selfish or childish or annoying, helped him immediately. Anybody else would have simply left it be, because Schlatt was the Commander and </span>
  <em>
    <span>nobody</span>
  </em>
  <span> should go against the Commander. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tommy was exiled, Quackity lost all respect for Dream and Tubbo. He chose to live out on the outskirts of L’Manberg with Karl, who was asleep already for the night. Quackity is up when the moon is out in the middle of the sky. He’s walking a bucket of water into the house when distracted by a ‘pssst’ coming from the forest nearby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, psst!” The sound comes again, and is very clearly a voice that time. Quackity checks out his surroundings, and sets the bucket down when seeing a small flash of light come from the trees. Behind one of the thicker trees, there were two men waiting for Quackity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy and Technoblade. As happy as Quackity wanted to be to see Tommy, he was equally as terrified to see Techno. “What the hell?!” His voice was louder than the two men would have preferred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no no, man, you’ve gotta keep your damn mouth shut.” Tommy whispers quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you an idiot?” Quackity whispers back after calming down, keeping his distance from the other two, mainly Technoblade. “Dream’s got Tubbo putting up walls around L’Manberg, if anybody sees you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They won’t.” Tommy shook his head, and raised his hands to keep Quackity from interrupting him. “Listen up Big Q, I need to get to Tubbo as soon as possible. Do you think you could sneak us in or anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since Quackity was still on staff for the Commander himself, he had access to the Commander’s tower. It’s where the Commander’s lived ever since Schlatt destroyed the sacred quarters. Still, everyone here was scared to go against what Dream wanted. They are all aware of what he’s capable of. “Tommy…they’ll kill you.” Quackity shakes his head slowly, but eventually caves in. “But with how things are looking, you’ll probably rather be dead than alive in this place. Come on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade gave Tommy some dark clothing to wear, and draped himself in black robes instead of red for this outing. Just to keep from sticking out in crowds like a sore thumb. Quackity leads the duo back towards his house, and sneaks them both in. “When do you plan on going in?” Quackity speaks quietly, but they apparently aren’t quiet enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the hallway leading to two bedrooms, Karl emerges with a messy head of hair and tired eyes. “What are you doing up so late?” Karl’s eyes open fully when he sees two other men in his house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Quackity keeps Karl from flipping out, they light the lanterns of the house up to see better. Technoblade and Tommy are sitting down facing the two residents of the home. “Quackity,” Tommy began with this addressing, and got the black haired man’s attention. “I know that there’s some sort of underground system that leads to the tower. I never figured it out, but you were a flame keeper too. Do you know how the hell I can get into it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing Tommy ask this had Quackity blinking in confusion a few times. “What?” He then scoffed, humored by Tommy's boldness. “Too? Tommy, I’m glad your alright and all but you were never a real flame keeper, Tubbo isn’t even-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy reveals the flame box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Emancipation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity is quick to stand up and walk away from the scene. Karl, confused, follows after him. “Hey, what’s going on?” Karl is concerned for his roommate, and turns to face Techno and Tommy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade, who had been oddly quiet up until now, speaks. “Listen, I know that this is kinda throwing you off guard, but if we don’t get this to Tubbo in time, bad things are gonna happen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad things are gonna happen if you put that thing into anybody else, man!” Quackity points at Tommy, more specifically to the flame. The spirit of each past Commander lived in the flame. That meant that in it, Schlatt lived, If someone else took the flame and became a true Commander, then Schlatt would be back. Quackity, who had barely recovered from the abuse after eight months, was not ready for that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is because of Schlatt, isn’t it?” Tommy’s upfront about the dodgy topic, and he stood up as well. Techno, who understood that Quackity was very afraid of him, stayed out of this conversation. “Well you know who else is in there, Q?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Quackity shakes his head quickly. “No, Tommy, it’s too risky. We don’t know if the flame was ever in Wilbur.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I do!” Tommy holds the flame container tighter than before. “Phil took the flame right after killing him. It’s here, and he’s in there. If we get the flame to Tubbo, then everything will be alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy,” Quackity quits shaking his head, eyes focusing on the blond in front of him more. “You’re gonna let Schlatt live inside of your best friend?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without needing to think, Tommy answers. “Well, he’s the Commander. What other choice have we got?” When the conversation goes silent, Tommy pockets the flame. “Listen, do you know the way into that tunnel system or not?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A long break of silence followed the question. Karl stood next to Quackity, seemingly wary of Technoblade and Tommy at this point. Eventually, Quackity says “yeah, I know the way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight, Tubbo stayed in the throne room. With him for the night was Dream. In all honesty, Tubbo isn’t convinced that Dream cares about protecting him as much as he is convicting Tommy if he dares to enter L’Manberg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he sat on the throne, Tubbo watched his compass. The needle in it pointed to wherever that compass Tommy now had was. According to Dream, he made sure Tommy got it. However, Tubbo notices as the night goes on how the needle moves rapidly but very little. This typically meant the object it was connected to was coming closer. That being said, Tubbo puts the compass in his pocket, and stood up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get some fresh air.” He tells Dream this, and notices how the man stood up as well. “No. I’d like to go alone.” Since Dream told him about the lockdown orders to be put in place, he’d been breathing down Tubbo’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as Dream didn’t want to, he let Tubbo go alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every Commander wore two symbolic pieces. For everyday use, Tubbo had to wear a red cape that hooked to one shoulder, covering that half of his body. The shoulder pad piece of metal armor that had the cape hanging from it could be quite heavy, but Tubbo was getting used to it. For formal events, he wore the golden emblem on his forehead between his eyebrows. Otherwise, since he became the (not yet official) Commander, Tubbo wore all black and some armor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, going outside on his own wasn’t too much of a risk. Not many people dared opposing the Commander. Once alone outside, Tubbo pulls the compass back out. “C’mon...Tommy…” his muttering is kept on a low volume while he watched the compass needle stay still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the tunnels underneath L’Manberg, Tommy and Technoblade were walking together. When they came across a caved in portion of the tunnels, Tommy frowned. This had to be where those explosives were planted, the ones that caused Wilbur to lose his life. “You know,” Technoblade is holding up a lit torch to light their way. They both stare at the caved in tunnel. “He wanted to die.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing Technoblade talk to Tommy like he knew what went down that day made Tommy a bit upset. He glowers at Techno visibly. “That doesn’t make it any better. Whatever Phil told you, that’s half of the story. You don’t even know, you were too busy fighting the rest of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Tommy.” Technoblade walks with the younger man further through the caves. Seeing that caved in part hinted at the fact that they were close to the Core tower. “You know that Wilbur would’ve done </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stay alive and keep the flame. But nobody would’ve wanted him as the Commander, he was too far gone. So, he was stubborn enough to die with it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long do you think he and I were working together on that plan? Do you think we did it all overnight? Tommy, the bunker I got those explosives from is no less than one hundred miles from here. It took months to get that ready. I learned a lot about the guy in that time.” Technoblade walks ahead of Tommy a few steps. “He used me as a weapon, but so does everyone else. So I didn’t care. But, the second that Schlatt died, you all just swapped up Commanders as if you didn’t realize that every horrible thing that happens is because of the government system we have.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technoblade, you don’t know anything about Wilbur other than his imperfections. He never wanted anything bad to happen, but you knew what he did want. You manipulated him, you know. You saw that Wilbur was in a bad place, and what did you do? You handed him a loaded gun and said pull the fucking trigger. So don’t talk to me like you know what happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy.” Technoblade’s voice drops in tone, trying to get the younger one’s attention as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Wilbur’s dead because of people like you and Dream. You think you get to decide who deserves to live and who doesn’t. I never mean to use you as a weapon, you just have that protective nature sometimes. I think that’s why you and Phil get along so well, you know. But the way you’re acting about all of this, It’s getting-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crazy?” Another voice echoes through the tunnel. Tommy’s looking over in the same direction of Technoblade. Dream stood at the entrance to the tower, fists grip at each side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno.” Tommy’s voice stammers only slightly. He watches as Technoblade mounts the torch on a holster attached to the tunnel wall. From here, Technoblade pulls out a sword. “Technoblade, what the hell do we do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think the answer is pretty simple, Tommy.” Dream’s smile is heard in his tone. He walks closer, and is gradually more visible in the singular torch’s glow of light. “Give me the flame.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re senile.” Tommy spits his words in a retort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Technoblade prepared his stance for a fight. “Tommy, you could have just stayed away. That’s all you had to do. You broke the one rule.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade takes Tommy by a grip on the shoulder, notioning him to run. They make it a good while before being welcomed by that dead end of caved in rubble from Wilbur’s explosion. They turn around and face Dream, because that’s all they can do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without letting his fear show, Tommy goes on to speak. “Well if this is just about me, then why did you put Technoblade and Phil under house arrest, too?” Tommy stands his ground too, grabbing his shield from where it was mounted on his back and holding it in prepared defense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I knew that the flame was there. And now I know that it’s here.” Dream sighs slowly, and is still smiling. That evil grin…it sends a chill down Tommy’s spine. “Come with me, Tommy. Let’s not make this harder than it has to be.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see how that goes.” Technoblade steps in front of Tommy, much like he had the first time. This time, there wasn’t really anywhere that Tommy could run off to. “Dream, this kid’s with me now. Back off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way Technoblade spoke hinted to Dream that this was beyond just pretending to cover up their own plan under the surface. Technoblade actually wanted to give Tommy a shot. Though Dream was tempted to yell about how annoyingly dishonest and not genuine Tommy was, he had to contain it all in a simple huff in question. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Now back off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Dream looks between the other two men. He blinks a few times beneath his mask, and proceeds to take it off. Tommy steps back at the sight of Dream doing this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha…” Tommy is dumbfounded in response to seeing Dream’s face. The scar and deep wound that had barely begun to heal over. Then, Tommy watches in horror as Dream plucks a knife from his belt, and uses it to reopen the wound Techno had recently given him. He makes no more than a soft hum in response to the pain. “What the fuck are you doing?!” Tommy shouts this loudly, and notices how Dream is instantly bleeding from the wound, the blood dripping past his jawline and down his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s shouting tone was heard from the tower’s surface. Tubbo had just entered the building when he heard this. “Tommy?” Hope in his step, Tubbo makes his way down into the tunnel system quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Down in the tunnel, Tommy panicked while watching Dream use his knife even more, He stabbed it into his abdomen, not as deep as it could go but enough for it to leave a bad scar for sure. “What the fuck!” Tommy repeats the squall of shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s gonna frame us.” Technoblade suddenly has a look of realization. “Tommy, we have to go.” He knows that the second any guards get down here, they’ll trust what Dream says in comparison to two outlaws. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Technoblade said this, Tommy was grabbing his compass, and noticed how the needle started going crazy. Tubbo was close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The call out has Tommy’s eyes lighting up. However, Technoblade is dragging him away. They leave so rushedly that Tommy drops his compass so that he can grab his shield from the ground. Dream sees this, and grins once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a hand pressed against his stab wound, Dream walks over to the compass. His eyes are locked onto it, and while Tubbo’s fast footsteps echo louder with each second, Dream stomps on it. The glass shatters, the needle breaks off, and it is now useless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cutting the corner, Tubbo comes across a horrific scene of Dream bleeding from his face and side. He also sees the broken compass, using his own lit torch to take in the sight. “He was here?” Tubbo asked, looking Dream up and down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Acting as if he were not hurting horribly, Dream limps over to Tubbo. “He was. Tubbo-” Dream had picked the broken compass up with one bloody hand. He drops it into Tubbo’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo, Tommy did this…” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Every eligible Commander bled black blood. Tubbo is what everyone called a nightblood. The first generation of those who survived above ground again were nightbloods, but over time, only few remained as the blood type was very recessive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of Tubbo’s earliest memories was of when he had been found by Phil and Wilbur in the middle of nowhere. Weeks after Phil, Wilbur and Tommy welcomed Tubbo into their chaotic family, a very memorable moment occurred. Tubbo and Tommy were playing around and Tubbo tumbled down and scuffed his knee. The boys were very young, too young to understand why this day was such a big deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil is ready to clean up the minor injury without a problem. However, he sees that Tubbo’s blood flowed a dark black from his knee wound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the time, Wilbur was only fourteen. He still knew the rareness of that blood type, though, and what it meant. Wilbur, who was also a nightblood, became quite shocked as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten years later, Wilbur was dead and Tubbo was to become the official Commander. Phil sat in the cabin while Ranboo slept soundly. He read through a book casually, as if he were even able to focus on it. In reality, Phil was having a hard time focusing on anything. Two of his three children were nightbloods, and now one was dead. All of it was becoming too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Six months had passed since he killed his own son, and he still let it keep him up at night. Technoblade was there to try and ease his thoughts, but it never truly worked. As much as Phil knew this new beginning with his close friend was a good thing, he couldn’t escape the past. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bursting through the cabin doors, Technoblade looked vividly angry. Behind him, Tommy came rushing in. “I say we go back as soon as the sun sets tomorrow, we can-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Tommy!” Technoblade almost roars his words, causing Ranboo to wake up with a flinch in reaction to the volume. Techno points a finger and pokes it into Tommy’s chest a few times. “One of these times, Dream isn’t gonna be afraid to kill me and take you. If we go again, you will die. End of story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t work?” Phil asks quietly, shutting his book and watching as Technoblade becomes more upset. “Techno, have a seat,” Phil gets up and guides his old friend to sit down instead. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smart guy Tommy over here thought it was a good idea to try and face Dream head on. We could have just turned around and kept running. But noooo,” Technoblade laughs in disbelief. “Now everybody’s gonna think you turned on them all, even more than before. You know what, Tommy, I thought you were kinda like me at first. Now I know you’re just a problematic idiot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Phil heard that insult, he frowned. “Okay, that’s enough.” His voice is stern. “Now I know I’m not your father, but I am Tommy’s. Tubbo’s, too. I have a right to know what happened. Did you not get the flame to Tubbo?” He watches as Tommy pulls the flame from his pocket and holds it out shamefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason, Phil is glad to see that. Deep down, he knew that’s the only thing he had left of Wilbur. Sure, it was combined with former Commanders, but somewhere in the flame remained his son. “Give it here, then.” Phil snatches it from Tommy, not as harshly but enough for Tommy to feel that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo, from where he had been sitting up on his makeshift bed, read the room with careful eyes. He notices how Phil’s eyes train on him more than normal, and focus in deep enough for Ranboo to feel uncomfortable. “Uhh…what is it?” When Ranboo speaks, he feels a warm sensation above his upper lip. “Oh, shoot.” He raised one hand, and wiped away what was blood from his nose. “I guess this dry air isn’t good for the nosebleeds, huh?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other three were staring at Ranboo with wildly wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Ranboo was bleeding black blood. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The same day</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Location ǔ̶̜͗̇̑n̴̯̻͚̈́̍̑̔̾ͅk̶̡͕̼̞͕̃n̶̙̉ͅo̸̘͔̔̋w̴͓̓n̵̎͊̅̕ͅ</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out of my face.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’m starting to think you don’t like me very much.” Schlatt’s heavy accented voice echoes naturally in the afterlife-like realm they were in together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just now starting to, huh?” Wilbur rolls his eyes and moves to walk away from the other man. “Well I’m starting to think you really are stupid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long till your little brother gets here, huh?” Schlatt pulls a cigarette from his blazer pocket and lights it swiftly. Wilbur glowers in his direction. “What? Oh-” the former Commander bellows a mocking laugh. “Little Will doesn’t like not being the best of the brothers, does he? You’ll be pissed if Tubbo shows up, won’t ya?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t act like you'd be so thrilled.” Wilbur almost mumbles his words, and shoved away Schlatt’s hand when he offers him the cigarette for a drag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanted him killed and me exiled, just because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> one of us could take over and become the Commander.” He speaks to Wilbur brashly, clearly still holding a grudge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, Wilbur hoped to see Tubbo here one day, because that would mean he survived taking the flame. If he never did, then how would he know his brother was alive?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe if Tubbo got here, Wilbur would know if Phil and Tommy were alright, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that Tommy and him ended on the best of terms. Wilbur has so much he wishes he’d said to Tommy before dying. All of these thoughts ran through his head, but his mind wasn’t completely his own ever since he took the flame, which meant-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh boo fucking hoo, man. Your widdle brothers are probably doing what they always do, raising hell for no reason.” Schlatt groans exhaustedly, a puff of smoke coming from his mouth as he did so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur looks at Schlatt, takes the cigarette from his hand and instead of taking a drag, he drops and stomps on it. “Don’t ever talk to me about them again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil held the flame still, while they all examined how Ranboo bled black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He probably wouldn’t be able to take it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phill shakes the thought of even giving the flame to Ranboo. He couldn’t remember high stake situations, and that’s all Commander’s dealt with. It wouldn’t work, and yet Phil’s ready to propose that idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a nightblood?” Tommy is quick to ask the question, noticing Ranboo’s perplexed expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The burnt man raises his eyebrows. “Yes? I mean, it’s not that big of a deal, right? I never signed up to fight for the position…I don’t think being Commander is something I’m capable of.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still,” Tommy walks over and sits next to Ranboo. He puts a hand on his non burnt shoulder, shaking him slightly. In response to the movement, Ranboo scooches a bit away from the blond, visibly uncomfortable with the touch. Tommy takes his hand away, and then continues speaking. “We have no clue what Dream wants from the flame. If you take it, you can figure out from Wilbur yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A person’s mind could only be in one place at a time, which meant that if the Commander didn’t die with the flame in their system, then they weren’t uploaded to the mind drive as a spirit within the flame. It explained why Wilbur and Schlatt were in there, but George and a few other past Commanders had the flame redacted from their system before death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo looks at Phil, who’s holding the flame in a careful grip still. “Won’t...wait- couldn’t it kill me, though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since you have the nightblood, it’s unlikely that taking it would be fatal.” Phil had done a good amount of research and knew all he could about the Commander and flame system when he figured out Wilbur </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tubbo were nightbloods. “It would give us more insight. And, we can take it out as soon as you know what there is to know.” Phil continues to think out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade, silent up until this point, finally speaks up. “Hold on hold on, how do we know we trust the guy with it? As far as we know, he could be working with Dream. You know, he’s really suspicious!” He speaks about Ranboo honestly, and Phil puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy and I are the only ones who know how to take the flame out. We’ll make sure one of us is the one to remove it.” This was enough to have Techno at ease once more. God, Phil’s natural state was just so soothing. As much as Technoblade didn’t want to admit it, he’d probably be calmed by the blond man on any occasion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Technoblade grumbles. This escaped the trouble of sneaking back into L’Manberg once more, because they’d probably be caught again and not as fortunate the second time around. “We better do it quickly, though. The suns gonna be coming up soon, and one of those guards will be here to make sure we’re following the stupid rules.” The pink haired man grabs his sword from his side, and heads for the door. “I’ll keep watch.” Then, he looks at Ranboo, and shrugs. “Best of luck, kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take a lot for Ranboo to agree. It sounded like helping these people out would redeem himself of that underlying mystery and suspicion he had looming over both shoulders. “Alright, I’ll do it.” Ranboo stands up, and watches Phill open the container for the flame. “Does it hurt?” Ranboo asks this once he’s sitting back down again, pulling his shirt collar down at the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a tad.” Phil was lying, but he wouldn’t tell Ranboo that it hurt very badly because that might drive him away from taking it. “When it enters your system, you should go unconscious for a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy jumps into the conversation then. As the flamekeeper to Tubbo, he knew a good amount about this. “When you’re asleep or whatever, you’ll be able to communicate with the past Commanders. But don’t fuck this up, Ranboo. All you need to do is ask Wilbur- or…or Schlatt, if you have to- what does Dream want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only a few seconds went by before Ranboo nodded slowly. “Alright,” the black haired teen closes his eyes to prepare for whatever pain was to come, since he saw Phil taking the flame in one hand and moving it close. Once Phil held it a few inches from the nape of Ranboo’s neck, he felt a hand on his own. Tommy looks at his father, and then takes the flame into his own grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This visibly hurt Phil to do. Handing off the one thing that he had left of Wilbur was clearly too much for him to deal with, so Tommy would do it for him. Besides, Tommy knew the activation and he wasn’t so sure if Phil did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quietly, to the flame, Tommy says “ascende superius.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seek higher things. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon activation, the flame’s wiring erupts from it, and latches onto Ranboo’s nape. Then, the flame digs into Ranboo’s skin, burying itself into his body beneath the skin of his neck. Ranboo’s bleeding from the spot, screaming in reaction to the pain. Phil looks away, wondering if this is what Wilbur put himself through just for the sake of holding that power- even if he only held it for less than a day. As soon as the flame is finished settling in Ranboo’s body, the younger man passes out as predicted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To keep him from falling off of the bed, Tommy moves him to lay down. From there, all they could do was watch Ranboo’s body thrash every couple of seconds but otherwise remain limp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the mind drive, Wilbur was still avoiding Schlatt’s annoying tendencies. Wilbur tunes his guitar. Music was such a big part of his life that his favorite guitar transmitted into the coding of his mind drive. Truthfully, strumming away to his own thoughts was the one thing that kept him sane in here. Schlatt was…nonstop, needless to say. He believes he was good for L’Manberg, and no matter what Wilbur said, he believed that to be the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Wilbur thinks he would’ve been better as a true Commander. Tubbo didn’t win the position fairly, Schlatt was dead, and Wilbur couldn’t handle the idea of not taking over that power after such a corrupt individual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there was screaming, and that’s not something Wilbur was used to. So, he looked around, distracted from his music effectively, and tried to discover the source of the painful screams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mind drive of the Commander’s was within the castle built under the rule of Commander Eret, who was also around here somewhere. Wilbur did not get along with him, though, because they had very different opinions on what was right and what was wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Screaming from a new voice meant one thing. Someone else was ascending, someone else had accepted the flame. Wilbur rushes to be the first to see who was now here with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please be Tubbo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After cutting the corner of one of the castle’s vast halls, Wilbur see’s a stranger on his knees in front of the throne. The old throne room is apparently where every new Commander landed when they first made contact while unconscious. Wilbur remembers his first time being the same way. He also remembers immediately being shunned by the others in there for not being a formal Commander. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Either way, this newcomer was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tubbo. It wasn’t even somebody that Wilbur knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where am I?” The stranger looks around, noticing he didn’t recognize the surroundings. “Oh my- oh my God, where am I?” He’s visibly getting overwhelmed by the uncertainty around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur walks closer to the throne, examining this new mind. “You’re in your own mind.” He greets with these words, and notices how the dark haired teen in front of him moves away quickly. “No, I’m not going to hurt you. It’s alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, wait-” Ranboo rubs at the side of his head, nodding to himself. “Alright, no, I remember now. I think so, at least. Which…which one are you?” He asks the man here in the throne room with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Wilbur. Who are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Ranboo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From just outside of the throne room, Schlatt stood with his back against the wall, listening closely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a solemn tone, Wilbur asks, “are you the new Commander?” If the answer was yes, then odds are that Tubbo was dead. With every fiber of his being, Wilbur wishes for the answer to be no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.” Ranboo answers and he watches the other man heave out a relieved sigh. “I need to talk to you about…something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is when Ranboo stands up, looking around the throne room with slow eyes. “I can’t really remember.” He mutters, and then closes his eyes to think through what happened when he was last conscious. “It was Tommy- but I can’t remember what he said because Phil was already getting the flame out and…it was something about-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil?” Wilbur whispers the name, interrupting Ranboo. “Very sorry to cut you off, but I need to know. Are they alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil and Tommy? They’re fine. Well, I have a feeling that Tommy’s not gonna be fine soon enough. But that’s just because- oh that’s it! I remember!” Ranboo lights up hopefully, proud of himself for recalling without needing any extra help from notes in a diary. “I’m only here for a little bit. Tommy needs to know what Dream wants with the flame.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mention of Dream’s name very clearly set Wilbur off. “What..?” His voice, meek, is followed by him stepping back from Ranboo. “Dream’s…oh no.” Wilbur speaks in a volume meant to be heard by only himself. He pulls at the cuffs of his yellow sleeves, and worriedly looks at the newcomer. “Don’t let him get the flame.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, why not? That’s what I need to know.” Ranboo sounds confused as a result of watching Wilbur act this way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because if he does then he’ll destroy it!” Wilbur is urgent with this exclamation, moving ahead quickly and grabbing Ranboo by his shoulders. In the mind drive, Ranboo’s burns are not there, he doesn’t feel any pain. “Do not ever let him get the flame. If he destroys it, the entire civilization will fall. All Dream wants is power. Don’t give that to him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t!” Wilbur demands again, seeing Ranboo flinch at the shout and how he’d been held onto so brashly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, alright!” Ranboo shoves Wilbur off of him, walking backwards until he stumbled and fell to sit on the throne. The feeling was bizarre, and one that he didn’t like. Right now, the crown he always wore on his head made sense. Wilbur observes how Ranboo hops right back up from sitting on the throne curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask about Tubbo?” Wilbur lets a few seconds pass before moving on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t really know him that well…” Ranboo responds regretfully. “But, I hear that he’s alright. I think he’s in trouble, though. Unofficial Commanders are apparently problematic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it.” Wilbur huffs a laugh. “Can you tell them I’m in here?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They know you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to tell them, though. And,” Wilbur frowns with this next bit. “And I want you to tell Phil that I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sorry?” Ranboo tilts his head. “Why are you sorry?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a fainter sounding voice, Wilbur answers. “He’ll know why.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the cabin, Ranboo is muttering one word over and over again. “Sorry,” he breathes out every few seconds. It had been thirty minutes since he blacked out after accepting the flame. Phil listened to the apologetic word repeated over and over again. Tommy did the same, but from the other side of the cabin since he was still off on the wrong foot with Phil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Ranboo is awake. He sits up quickly, as if he’d been woken up from a nightmare. The blood from where the flame had entered was dried over now and he moved his unharmed hand up to feel at the wound gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eagerly, Phil’s attention is on Ranboo completely. “How did it go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Ranboo looks over to Tommy, then back to Phil. “I think it went well? I got the answer…it’s pretty simple, but it’s what you need to know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Tommy walks over to Ranboo, handing him a wet cloth to wipe the back of his neck off. Ranboo does so, and when he sets the cloth down he responds to Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream wants to destroy the flame and then everything L’Manberg has to offer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite that intense information being revealed, Phil can only think about one thing. “Is it really him in here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s really him…” Ranboo is nodding. “He wanted me to tell you guys that he’s in there-” Ranboo then pokes at his unburt temple. “-In </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Also,” he’s looking at Phil specifically now. “He wanted me to tell you something else but, now that I think about it, I can’t really remember what it was. Something about him being-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?” Phil finishes the sentence, heart aching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! That was it.” Ranboo slouches his shoulders. “He said you’d know what it was about.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a whisper, Phil says, “I do.” He breaks from speaking for the time being, and then sighs slowly. “When should we take the flame back out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy looks at Ranboo, thinking through the possibilities. “They don’t know that Ranboo is here, do they?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no…” Phil already knows where Tommy’s thoughts are at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, they don’t! You know, that means that you could easily go into L’Manberg. They won’t know you have the flame in you.” Tommy snaps his fingers excitedly, laughing at the seeming foolproof-ness of his own ideas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to go and give Tubbo the flame myself?” Ranboo is clearly nervous. “Don’t…Don’t I have to die first for the flame to exit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Tommy rushes over to one of Technoblade’s chests. He pulls out a notebook and ink. On a sheet of paper, he scribbles a phrase. Then, the blond teen tears the page out, and gives it to Ranboo. “All you have to do is say this phrase. Only when you’re ready for it to leave you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy,” Phil takes the paper from Ranboo, seeming reluctant. “You have to think about the logistics here. What if Ranboo forgets the whole point of him being in L’Manberg? Or what if he doesn’t remember that this is what he needs to say?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving on with the backup plans, Tommy takes the paper back from Phil. “Well then Tubbo will know it! Or Quackity.” He looks at Ranboo again. “You can talk to Quackity! He’ll help you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Ranboo blinks in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t remember him?” Technoblade had come back into the cabin and said that. Phil looks over to his old friend, and frowns. He knows that it took a lot for Techno to even allow Ranboo to live in this area after what happened with the attempted execution. “Let me enlighten you, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno, wait-” Phil steps ahead to stand between Ranboo and the anarchist man. “-It’s been several months since that happened. You know that he had no idea what they were going to do once they got you back to L’Manberg.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sternly, Technoblade stands there. His eyes narrow while looking at Phil. “And now he doesn’t even remember his...comrades, during that time.” He mumbles, and looks over to Tommy. “So you think it’s a good idea to send him in there alone? He probably doesn’t even remember what Tubbo looks like!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true!” Ranboo hops up from where he sat, nudging past Phil. He looks Techno up and down before continuing his response. “That isn’t how it works, you know. And if I have the flame in me, then I’ll remember Tubbo regardless. Wilbur will, anyway. He’s in here, even right now. They all are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All?” Tommy questions who else was in the flame that he knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not answering Tommy’s question, Ranboo is looking at Techno still. “I can hear what they think, every single thought they have is my own now. And Techno,” Ranboo daringly walks closer to the pink haired man. “He trusted you. More than you ever knew, and then you used that to your own advantage. Just like you say everyone does to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur?” Technoblade’s expression visibly dips. His face pales, and his eyes look down to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For once, Tommy felt like he should keep quiet, because he knows anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had to say about that entire situation was invalid. Carefully, Phil reaches out to try and put a hand on Techno’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Technoblade saw the reassurance incoming, he walked to the door of the cabin and left, slamming it behind him. For a few moments after this, they all went quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you say that to him?” Phil eventually asks this. “That was uncalled for, Ranboo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It…” Ranboo looks around the room, seeing Tommy and Phil staring at him simultaneously. “It wasn’t me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without responding to Ranboo, Phil walks from the cabin as well. He pulls on his coat and hat off of hooks on the wall by the door while doing so. Tommy rolls his eyes. “Fucking great. You know, if Wilbur can hear everything you hear, then I’ll just say this.” He looks at Ranboo, and focuses on his dual colored eyes. “How does it feel to cause stupid trouble even when you’re dead?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the cold of night, Technoblade sat on a crumbled pile of stone by the waterfront. It was a few minutes of a walk from the cabin, but he never minded the cold after living here for so long. Being alone with his thoughts wasn’t normally an issue, but after everything that had happened since he started to work with Wilbur then Dream, it was starting to leave him in a bad headspace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a few minutes during that attempted execution where Techno genuinely thought he was going to die. While it happened, Phil stood on the balcony of his house watching with wide and concerned eyes. Since he was on house arrest, he couldn’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to help Technoblade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shortly after that was when he realized he had to get Phil out of L’Manberg. Until Tommy showed up, Technoblade didn’t foresee any issues. Things were going well before he got tangled up with making deals with Dream. These deals were ones that Phil didn’t even know about yet. What would he think of Techno when he found out? While thinking it through, Techno huffs a cold puff of air out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got something on your mind?” Phil’s voice isn’t as tamely quiet as normal, but that’s just so Technoblade can actually hear him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, Technoblade ignored the question. He keeps both eyes on the water in front of him, most of it covered with a thick layer of ice. Even though he doesn’t respond, he sees out of the corner of his vision when Phil moves closer. Subconsciously, Technoblade scooches over and makes room for Phil to sit beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I keep doing everything wrong.” Technoblade mumbles the words in response after a minute of them sitting in silence together. “All I want is for everyone to feel what it’s like to be free. No Commanders, no discrimination, no bylaws. Nothing but freedom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gradually, Phil moves his arm to wrap around Technoblade’s shoulders, comforting him with a light hold. “Yep. I knew someone else who was pretty damn determined to fight for freedom. He was almost as stubborn as you are. Not quite as bad, but the resemblance is there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Technoblade doesn’t smile or react much at all. “And now he’s dead. Because I took advantage of him, when he was in his lowest state of mind. I did what everyone does to me, just to get what I wanted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno,” Phil shakes his head and moves one hand to grab onto the other man’s chin. As soon as they’re looking into each other's eyes, Phil continues to talk. “Wilbur was far too gone by the time you got to him.” Despite it being so dark, Technoblade could see the brimming of tears in Phil’s eyes. “It was never your fault, Technoblade. Even now, it isn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true.” Technoblade whispers back, not moving because the feeling of Phil’s warm hands on him is more comforting than he’d like to admit. Phil was quite possibly the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> person who Technoblade would let get this close to him. “I want to give it all up so badly. The violence, the voices…they won’t let me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For months, Technoblade had been fighting that urge within him telling him to kill his foes. Phil expressed time and time again how proud he was of the progress his old friend had made. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the only one that they like.” Technoblade admits. “Every single other person- they want them dead, they see everyone as a threat. But you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil can tell that Technoblade is struggling to express himself. So, he simply smiles at Technoblade. “You don’t have to say it.” He is smiling with the words. “You’re not just a weapon, Techno. Not to me. What Wilbur did was his own choice. You did what you thought was right. I agree with your actions.” Based on the look in Techno’s eyes, Phil understands that he’s never been cared about this way. “I care about you just as much as I care for my sons.” He finishes off with this, and Techno takes the leap and latches onto Phil to hug him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In reaction to this, Phil relaxes and hugs </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Blade</span>
  </em>
  <span> back. It’s almost funny for Techno to be this caring, but Phil wouldn’t crack a laugh because he knows this might be the biggest step he’s taken when it comes to emotional connection in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s time that Technoblade enjoys that affection, even if it was long overdue and poorly timed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The following afternoon</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arctic Anarchist Commune </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil and Technoblade had been roaming the land around their cabin for little less than an hour by now. Techno suggested doing so for the sake of having privacy to continue on with the topic from the night before. “I’d say it’ll be dark in another hour.” Phil brings this up, and looks over to his pink haired friend. “What was it that you wanted to speak with me about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They couldn’t stay out too long, or else those L’Manberg guards would get on them about the house arrest issue. “I want to make sure that we’re on the same page before I tell you anything else.” Technoblade takes a deep breath to ready himself to tell Phil his news. “I want revenge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Revenge.” Phil bleakley repeats the word, and looks around to make sure they are truly alone. “What do you mean by that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When Wilbur did what he did, he only dented the walls of the system.” Technoblade folds his arms over his chest, breathing out a visible cloud of cold air. “Phil, I want to take it all down. Completely. Schlatt was awful for everyone, and Tubbo likes to act like he’s any better. What has he done so far, though? He put you under house arrest, he tried to have me killed. Not to mention the fact that he only ever listens to what other people tell him to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil had so many memories with Tubbo, and cared about the kid deeply. However, Techno wasn’t lying at all. First Wilbur, now Tubbo. “I don’t know, Techno…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The easy way out would be to destroy the flame.” Technoblade sees how Phil’s expression drops into a stoic one in reaction to that. “But I know that it means a lot to you. Wilbur’s in there. So we won’t. All we have to do is destroy L’Manberg. I didn’t want it to be like this, but I think this is the only way. I tried to make Tubbo step down with Tommy, but you saw. It didn’t work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does this mean that you and Dream-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Techno cuts Phil off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you two want to destroy L’Manberg.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Repeating in the same tone as he just spoke, Technoblade nods. “Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, how are we gonna do it?” The way Phil instantly agreed had Technoblade grinning, partially in relief. He knew that Phil praised him for letting go of his violent ways. “I’m tired of seeing people I love being manipulated by the system. Whatever there is I can do to help, I’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humbly, Technoblade says, “glad to hear it.” He takes another look around just to make sure nobody had followed them out to the snow covered mountain they’d climbed. “A few months back, I was out traveling.” He began to tell the story to Phil while they walked to a shallow cave on the mountain’s side. “It had to be at least a hundred miles out when I found this bunker. Kind of like the one I discovered with the explosives I gave to Wilbur.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the cave, there was a hatch hidden in the dark. Technoblade opens it effortlessly, and motions to it with one hand. “Ladies first.” He says jokingly, and feels Phil nudge him at the shoulder playfully in response before heading down. Techno continues to speak just as they were done climbing down the ladder. “I’ve been hoping to stumble across these for awhile now. You hear about them all of the time, what the old world people used them for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the bottom of the ladder was a bunker lit up by electric light, which was rare nowadays. Phil looks around the room, and his jaw drops at the sight. Mounted all over the walls were weapons of all sorts. Technoblade is the first to take one down. A sniper rifle, painted red with a scope attached to the top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People used these weapons to invoke fear and obtain power. So I thought ‘what if I use them to obliterate the power?’” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno,” Phil watches as the man idly messes with the weapon. “Are these guns?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They sure are. Hundreds of them, too!” He grips onto the rifle tighter now, and sighs happily. “You know, I’m glad you’re the first person I’m telling this to. I’ve been learning how to use them for almost a month now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These were the things that could kill people instantly. Arrows could kill, but guns were like tiny little versions of what Wilbur set off that day. “You want to kill people?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d be happy either way if it means that we never have to listen to another Commander again.” Phil frowns at the idea of a bullet going through Tubbo’s head. He’s sure that Technoblade wouldn’t want to do that. “What do you say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hesitance runs through Phil for only a few seconds. He nods affirmatively though, after thinking all of it through. Things had to get worse before they could get better, right? “I say you teach me how to use one of these things.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, in Dream’s house, Sapnap and George were speaking to each other quietly while Dream slept off his injuries. “Tommy fought back.” Sapnap brings up the topic both of them wanted to avoid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Sapnap…” George shakes his head subtly. “That one mark on his cheek, that was there before!” His hushed whisper becomes quicker to emphasize the concern. “What if-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George.” Sapnap covers his own forehead with one hand, trying to think of a response to that. However, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Dream was losing his mind in some manner, so harming himself to frame an enemy wasn’t too far of a stretch. “...Fuck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the sun started to set, Dream regained consciousness. He stares at the ceiling of his room for a long time, thinking to himself. This mess that he’d developed, all for what? Power that he wasn’t even so sure he could obtain anymore. Tommy was defiant, and always would be. Dream knew that he could never bleed black blood, never be a Commander. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So how could he make himself more powerful? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Destroying it all and starting anew was the only way. Perhaps that’s what his descendants thought when they nuked the entire planet to smithereens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His descendants didn’t have people who bled a different color and immediately were given much more power because of it, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Growing up, George was one of the only nightbloods he knew. Dream wonders what his life would be like, had he been born one. Instead, he was stuck as George’s flamekeeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From his bed, Dream can hear the voices of his best friends in the next room. The walls were thin enough for him to hear every muffled word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Firstly, George speaks. “We need to tell somebody.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They won’t believe us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not even Tubbo? Tommy’s his best friend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sits up when he hears this and looks down, pulling his shirt up to see the bandaging keeping his wound applied with pressure effectively. “Great.” Dream mumbles the single word to himself, and then moves to get out of bed. Blatantly, he walks into the room George and Sapnap were in. “What are you gonna tell Tubbo?” He’s dull toned, staring at his friends without his mask on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Sapnap is just wondering his game plan for if Dream tries to attack either of them. Which was in itself the craziest thing. Never in his life would he think he’d assume Dream would hurt him or George. Especially not George. Dream and him would tussle and wrestle as friends, but Dream never laid a hand on George in any way but filled with compassion. For all of Dream’s life, George was his priority. Sapnap understood it, because George had a naturally painted target on his back by simply being a nightblood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, he’d never guess this would happen. There’s no point in trying to avoid this conversation though. Dream’s staring them down, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard</span>
  </em>
  <span> them talking. So, Sapnap answers just as clearly. “What you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Dream licks over his bottom lip tentatively. “And what is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Equally as such, George had spent all of his life being protected. This wasn’t the best at times, and there were some battles he’d prefer to fight on his own. So, trying to hold his own weight in this confrontation, George spoke up as well. “Tommy didn’t do this to you. You did it to yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just based on how Dream stares at them with a creeping up little smirk, their suspicions are confirmed. Sapnap’s eyes travel over to George, and they stare at each other to mutually agree that they might be in danger. “You have to stop trying to control everyone, Dream. You can’t keep lying to get your way.” Sapnap stood up, taking George by a grip on the wrist so he stood up as well. The way they got up showed they were planning on leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I haven’t even gotten my way yet.” Dream explains calmly. “And if you tell Tubbo, then I never will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the point.” George utters enough for Dream to hear, and he sees Sapnap glower at him for poking the beast that was their deteriorating friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Dream takes a few steps over to go through a normally locked up chest of his own. From it, he pulls out a hunk of metal that looks familiar to the other men. Neither of them seemed threatened by it until Dream pulled part of it to deactivate the safety. The sound of the metal clicking throughout the room sent chills up Sapnap’s spine. “You see why I’m upset, right? Why I feel the need to do this?” With these slow spaced words, Dream holds what the other two now know to be a gun in their direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell, man?” Sapnap instantly reacts to the threat, hand on George still gripping on, even tighter than before now out of sheer shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream-” George’s face expresses great confusion. “Dream where did you find that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have my sources.” They both hear the answer and are stuck standing still beside each other. “It’s funny, actually. I was going to use one of the few bullets I have on Tubbo. But, since he’s still believing every single thing I tell him because he’s just that gullible, I feel like I have a couple to spare. If Techno weren’t with Tommy last night, I would’ve put one right between the stupid kid’s eyes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is any of that funny?!” Sapnap demands an answer with his voice, standing almost in front of George at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Dream sees how Sapnap is protectively standing between him and George, he smiles fully. “Well that’s not a good idea.” He speaks truthfully to his oldest friend. “I wouldn’t kill George before you. He’s my backup plan. And, don’t ask me what my initial plan is.” Then, Dream takes a short breath, and laughs when it leaves his system. “But I’m not going to shoot either of you right now. Can you imagine how crazy that’d be?” He sees that the other two are watching the gun with wide eyes. “No, no…I’m not going to kill you. But, I do hope you won’t tell anybody about this. If so, I might have to do something I’d regret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all stood there, waiting for a decision on what to do. “You want us to say that.” George speaks, and scoffed. “Whatever, Dream. You’ve gone off the deep end. Who even are you anymore?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Dream lowers the gun and smiles. “I’m your friend. Right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a frown growing, Sapnap shakes his head. “I’m not so sure about that.” He says this in a truthful tone to Dream, and then takes George’s arm again, this time at his bicep. “We won’t tell anybody. Just stay the hell away from us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silently, Dream watches the other two leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Sapnap fully believes the idea that their best friend had gone insane. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Four years ago</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Outside of L’Manberg</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Storming into George’s house, Dream threw down the axe that he usually had mounted on his back. “This is fucking ridiculous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside, George and Sapnap were hanging around. Eret had become the Commander of the land and everyone on it just hours prior. While Dream didn’t dislike Eret personally, he didn’t like the fact that George hadn’t gotten the chance to be Commander before him. “I know it doesn’t seem fair.” George finishes Dream’s point before he can even get the chance. “But Dream, Eret won the fight. It’s over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George was quite scuffed up from the battle. In fact, Sapnap had been wrapping gauze around his swollen and bruised wrist as they all spoke. “A seventeen year old Commander?!” Dream groans. “It’s just ridiculous. Simple as that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t anything you can do about it, you know.” Sapnap mentions, and sits back in his seat after finishing the bandaging for George. “Might as well try to get over it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a couple of seconds, Dream stares at Sapnap. With his mask on, only his straight lined mouth could be seen. “Yeah. Sure.” Dream nods. “I’ll try.” Based on how he spoke though, he wouldn’t be trying too hard to face the reality of their new Commander. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lot of time passed between that day and the day that Eret died. Nobody ever found out who killed him, but it surely was an assassination. Since the throne room had been at ground level at this point in time, it was very easy for Dream to use a bow and arrow and aim precisely at Eret’s head. When he hit the Commander, everybody in the throne room panicked. From far off, out of sight, Dream smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was his first kill. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Present-day</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Flame’s mind drive</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One other person knew about the truth of what happened that day. Wilbur wonders to himself, currently alone in the mind drive space, if anybody else ever found out who killed Eret. He also is curious of when or if Ranboo would return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even four years ago, Dream was power hungry. Wilbur was never a fan of Eret, but he’d never wish such a gruesome death upon anybody. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the throne room, Ranboo appears once more. He is confused at the fact that he’s alone. Although, he’s welcome by a man in dark aviators. “Oh,” Ranboo looks around. “You’re not Wilbur.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” the man laughs breathily. “Far from that.” Then, he holds out a hand to Ranboo. “I’m Eret.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Subconsciously, Ranboo thinks that it might not be the best idea to grab onto that hand and shake it in greeting. He was never great at social interaction, even if it was with the spirits now living in his head. That smile and face didn’t seem harmful, though. The crown on Eret’s head glistened dully under the lantern lights of the throne room. They shook hands, and Ranboo pulled his hand back quite quickly once it had been enough time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I helped build this place, you know.” Eret goes on to speak even though Ranboo didn’t say anything else. “I wanted it to be a better place for the Commander to live and rightfully rule the people.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen it in real life.” Ranboo mentions, looking around slowly. “Technoblade has told me about it from time to time. It’s where he…” Oh. Now Ranboo recalls an important detail. He stares at Eret, a bit horrified looking. “You hired Technoblade to kill George.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The former Commander smiles. “I told him that if anything happened to me, take him down. You would be surprised at how little he’s willing to work for.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reportedly, Ranboo disagrees. “Because it wasn’t about the money. Technoblade’s always wanted the Commander out of the question.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, Eret adjusts his sunglasses with two slick fingers. “Then why hasn’t he killed you yet?” He asks in a subtle tone to Ranboo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m not a Commander.” Matter of factly, Ranboo mentions this, and notices Eret’s expression contort into a less pleased one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, why are you here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To save everyone.” Wilbur’s voice echoes from the throne room’s entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of false Commanders.” Eret claps once condescendingly, and looks back to see Wilbur. “What is it with people abusing the sacred power of the flame? I hate to admit it, but even Schlatt has more respect than some of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur and Eret got into an argument, which was hard for Ranboo to keep up with because he didn’t remember every detail about the history of the Commanders. While they bickered though, something strange happened. Ranboo phased out of the mind drive, and into another plane of his unconsciousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This had to be a dream. Ranboo opened his eyes again and saw himself in a tiny room, presumably underground since he could hear the muffled noises of fighting going on above him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you know what this button is?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur?” Ranboo stood up, realizing just how small the room was based on the fact that he could touch the ceiling without issue. In front of him, Wilbur stood and stared right through him. It isn’t until Ranboo cranes his neck to look behind him that he sees where the attention is going to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh-huh. I do.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coincidentally, Ranboo began to mutters the lyrics written on the walls around them just as Wilbur asks:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have you heard the song on these walls before?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not a minute goes by and Wilbur is not so calm anymore. Ranboo steps out of the way so that he can watch them both as they interact. Wilbur is yelling, Phil is trying to calm him down and ease him away from the button. Neither of them move but the tension gets thicker with each passing second. The sounds of screams and fighting is heard from above ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, as if everything else had gone quiet, Ranboo hears  Wilbur’s voice amplified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was never meant to be.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The explosions following this are even louder, and Ranboo shut his eyes during it, covering his ears with his hands. All of it felt too real. This wasn’t just a dream, this was him reliving a moment from Wilbur’s life. That much becomes clear when Ranboo opens his eyes and sees through Wilbur’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil and him embrace, but it isn’t a good thing. Just as they hold onto each other, Phil digs a sword into Wilbur’s chest, ceasing his rapid heartbeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Technoblade’s cabin, Ranboo woke up screaming in pain in the middle of the night. They all slept in the lowest level of the bunker beneath the cabin, just to be safe. Everyone else woke up to the screaming. When Ranboo sees Phil being the one to try and comfort him, he panics. “No. No. Get away from me. You killed me! Don’t touch me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other three are quite confused about Ranboo’s panicking. Tommy’s the one to finally realize and explain. “I know what’s happening. He’s reliving memories. They’re like dreams, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently lucid ones, too.” Technoblade raised his eyebrows upon seeing Ranboo cradle his head in both hands and rock himself anxiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he’s…” Phil now realizes what this means. Ranboo had vividly recalled when Wilbur died. “Oh, Ranboo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Ranboo is very reluctant to let Phil anywhere near him. “No, no no- don’t come any closer. No, please- don’t hurt me again.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Phil chose to speak his mind from a distance. “Ranboo. Wilbur asked me to do that. I didn’t want to. I wish I hadn’t, actually. There’s a reason he wanted you to see that memory, and it isn’t just because he regrets asking me to do it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Ranboo phases out of his panicked state enough, he looks at Technoblade out of the three men. Several seconds of silence go by until he speaks up. “Are you going to kill me?” The question, genuine in tone, throws them all off. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Five days later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arctic Anarchist Commune</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo was out tending to the cows on the colder than average morning, bundled up with a thick coat over his standard layers of clothing. He had the hood to the coat pulled up over his head, covering his crown but more importantly the nape of his neck where the flame was. The others were hesitant to let Ranboo go out and about on his own, mainly because he would often forget where he was and even with maps or compasses, he got horribly lost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a week since the flame was in his system, and Ranboo felt like he had to get a breath of air to himself. Since now he was never truly alone, it was a bit overwhelming if he were being completely honest. For all of his life, Ranboo got so used to never being around people. Suddenly, he had multiple people in his one head and three others breathing down his neck at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having this moment of peace was nice, needless to say. Ranboo pats one of the cow’s on the head once he’s done tending to them all, and just as he reaches down to pick up the glass litres of milk, he hears a strange sound from nearby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Music plays in the distance, and Ranbo can’t tell if that’s just Wilbur in his head, or something in reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tune itself is eerie, and the fact that he’s alone out here makes it even creepier. “Tommy?” Ranboo assumes this much, because Tommy’s got all of those old vinyl records in his backpack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, he didn’t get an answer. So, Ranboo just makes a quick break for the cabin, which is less than a mile away. He can even see the smoke from the chimney from here. He’s in broad daylight. Nobody can hurt him. He’d get back in time, nothing bad would-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” This voice is nothing like the ones in his head. It’s far too calm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s also way too familiar. In his head, Ranboo hears echoes of multiple voices.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Dream. It’s Dream. Run, he’ll kill you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream.” Ranboo feels a sense of courage within him that is absolutely not his own. This had to be from one of the former Commanders. “Are you here?” He looks around, spinning slowly in a circle to check fully. The mask wearer is nowhere to be seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vastly, Dream responds. “I’m here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Ranboo speaks out loud, fists clenching at his sides. “Tell me. You’ve already done this to me.” He motions with one of his hands after unclenching the fist to the burnt side of his face, now officially scarring over rather than too raw to do anything with. “What more do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Briefly, Dream keeps quiet. When he spoke up again, that music halted. “I wanna know why they gave you the flame.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as quickly as he’d gained the confidence, Ranboo lost it with that remark. He knows about the flame. Ranboo can’t run that fast, even if he sees a hint of the cabin from here. “Your guess is as good as mine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t act like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Like what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like you don’t remember.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How was he this see through to Dream right now? Ranboo panics internally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the mind drive, Wilbur is freaked out as well. He, Schlatt and Eret all stand together while seeing what’s going on collectively at the same time. “We have to do something.” Wilbur speaks quickly, and he hears Schlatt laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what? We’re stuck in the body of a freakishly tall nervous wreck.” The corrupted Commander lights a cigarette, and Eret takes it from his grip instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, there is one thing we can do.” Eret looks over to Wilbur, tossing the cigarette he’d taken from Schlatt to the side. “Will, we have to let Ranboo know that Dream’s the one who killed me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to take the flame-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we have to do it </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo, while still working out what to say to Dream. “Where are you?” He still hasn’t seen even a glimpse of the man who posed a threat to him. “Huh? If you’re gonna try and threaten me then show your face.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the sudden, a singular booming thought gave Ranboo an instant migraine. He groans, placing his not burned hand on the side of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>DREAM KILLED ERET.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo’s eyes darted around, making sure this was merely the voices of the past Commanders. “What?” Ranboo speaks in his own voice. At the same time, Dream is emerging from behind a curve in the mountainside. He hops down and faces Ranboo, several feet away from him. “You…” He watches the man in the mask with careful eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation, Dream pulls the pistol he had holstered on his belt out, and aims it right at Ranboo. “I can take it right now, or off of your dead body.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or option three, you get your ass beat for once.” From around the mountain’s edge, Tommy spoke loudly. He plummets into battle, tackling Dream to the ground, watching as the weapon he held skidded a few feet away. “Get it, Ranboo.” Tommy beckoned, and the tall man does just that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Ranboo did pick the pistol up, which was freezing cold from being on top of snow, he watched Tommy and Dream fight one another. Surprisingly, Tommy managed to stay on top of Dream and land a handful of punches down onto the other man’s face and upper torso. Although, Dream reached one hand up to grab Tommy by his hair, dragging him to the ground with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quit fighting.” Dream groans when Tommy thrashed as he was being attacked. “You know what, Tommy? If I wanted you dead then I would’ve done it by now!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo switches the safety of the pistol off, and the fighting stops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In reaction to this, Dream puts his hands up, and Tommy is able to squirm away from him. The green eyed blond turned around and stayed on his knees in the snow. “How do you know how to use that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same way that I know about you killing Eret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beneath his mask, Dream’s eyes widen. Tommy’s jaw dropped, but then his mouth moved into an excited grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quick thinking took place in Dream’s head. He makes sure to be swift about all he does, and takes out the gun first by leaping up and uppercutting Ranboo in the process. The pistol falls into the snow once more, and then Dream handles Tommy. From his belt, Dream equips the same knife he used on himself the last time they had an encounter. Since Ranboo was still reeling in from the punch, holding both hands at his jaw, Dream used this as his advantage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While holding the knife’s cold blade against Ranboo’s neck, Dream held onto the nightblood firmly. “Don’t move, Tommy.” In the back of his head, Tommy wanted to jump for the gun. The way his eyes lock onto the pistol where it sat in the snow proved these thoughts further. “I mean it. If you move, he’s dead.” Dream restated the threat through gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to move to do this.” Tommy starts his response off, and then speaks another phrase quickly, not in English. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Quia nunc vale</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goodbye for now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo cries out in pain, jolting ahead as he feels a seering sensation at the nape of his neck. While Dream’s distracted by this, Tommy scurries over and gets the gun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no time to think, but Tommy had never used a weapon like this before. “No, wai-” Dream started to shout out when he saw the gun aiming towards him. Just based on how he saw Ranboo hold it, Tommy flimsily aimed the metal weapon in Dream’s direction and pulled the trigger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bullet lodging into his thigh was enough of a distraction to let go of Ranboo, who fell onto his knees in reaction to the pain of the flame leaving his system. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eagerly, Tommy rushed over and tried to grab the flame before it was taken from him. However, it was already hidden away by Dream into his own pocket. Dream grunts while he gets back up after being taken down, and effectively has a limp now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fight was a stalemate, since Tommy had already been dragging Ranboo off with him before Dream could do any more harm to either of them. Once Ranboo had been in the cabin again, he collapsed to his knees once more, weak from the flame leaving him. Phil and Technoblade were on the second floor conversing tamely until the thud of Ranboo hitting the floor was heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi you two, get the fuck down here. I’m going back out there!” Tommy shouts up the ladder, and then rushes back out of the cabin, this time with an axe even though he had the pistol tucked away in his belt. The blond teen sprints back to where they had been before. In the snow there were many red splatters. He could see droplets and footprints in the snow, which led him in the direction that Dream went in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t getting away that easily you stupid son of a bitch!” Tommy yells furiously, chasing the trail that Dream left behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cutting around a curve of the mountainside, Tommy is somewhat shocked to see Dream standing there, waiting for him. Only somewhat, since he figured that Dream would want a fight. He only ran when he had to. Tommy sees that he tore off one sleeve of his green long sleeve shirt that sat beneath a few layers and used the fabric to tie around his leg with his minute of spare time. The red of blood seeped through and was vibrant in contrast to the green. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream is grinning, his mask covering the rest of that wicked expression. “What, Tommy? Are you gonna kill me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could ask you the same thing.” Tommy mumbles, and looks Dream up and down. He couldn’t see the flame, which meant Dream had it hidden somewhere on his person. “If I have to take the flame off of your dead fucking body then I’ll do it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want it so badly?” Dream laughs, and puts a hand on his head. His hand is smeared with blood, and so his blond hair is covered in some of the red. “Oh, what, are you gonna give it to Tubbo? Don’t you realize how stupid of a plan that is, Tommy? Tubbo is an awful leader.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in the cabin, Technoblade and Phil got the insight from Ranboo, who was quiet and out of energy. “Technoblade?” Phil asks once Ranboo passes out, which could only mean he got too overwhelmed by the high stress situation. “What do we do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Easily, Technoblade looks at his old friend. “We get started.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy breathes out freezing cold air while keeping a close eye on Dream. “Tubbo’s one of the best commanders we’ve ever had, you dickhead. Speaking of the best Commanders- you killed the greatest! What makes you think you’re in charge of anything?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Tommy had to do was get the news of Dream killing Eret back to L’Manberg…even if it meant not getting the flame back from Dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond turns around when hearing shuffling in the snow from far off. The distant figures of Phil and Technoblade relieved Tommy at first. Then, Tommy got to thinking. Dream wasn’t fighting him as he usually would be. He also wasn’t running or leading Tommy further off from his safe space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something was horribly wrong with this entire situation. Technoblade originally only let Tommy stay with him to try and raise hell and anarchy all over the place. This was the plan all along, and Tommy was blind enough to go along with being held hostage so peacefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to make a break for it. From the second that Tommy started dashing off in the direction of the cabin, Dream became angered. “No, Damnit!” His leg still had a bullet in it, so he followed Tommy slower than he normally would. “Stop him.” He shouts this to Technoblade, who notices Tommy running. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Tommy got closer to Phil and Technoblade, he made sure to run far enough away from them. “Stop it, Tommy.” Technoblade called out and just before he lunged over to grab Tommy, he saw the younger one pull out a weapon in his free hand, the other still holding his axe. It was the same gun that Technoblade gave to Dream in secret several weeks prior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fucking touch me!” Tommy demands, aiming the gun their way. “Yeah, that’s right.” He spoke, standing still but keeping the other two off of him by using such a weapon so threateningly. “I saw what this thing could do, tested it out on the green boy myself. Stay the hell back you bastards!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a few moments, Tommy was hesitant when Phil looked right at him. Perhaps he should address that. “You’re gonna let him destroy the last thing we have left of Wilbur?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade’s heart drops at that question directed towards Phil. He fears that Phil would choose Tommy’s side over his own, because he’d never truly be one of Phil’s sons. He was merely a comrade, not a blood relative. “Phil?” The pink-haired man looks at his closest friend, watching him stare at Tommy stoically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One slow-moving arm moves so that Phil could put his hand on Technoblade’s shoulder. “I’m with Technoblade.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha…” Tommy’s hand that held the gun shakes just barely in reaction to this. “You are just gon-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on, then. Get out of here.” Phil orders his son and frowns only when Tommy turns and begins to run again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A warmth grew in Techno’s heart in response to this moment. He looks at Phil, smiling compassionately. “This is it then, Techno. You and I.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and I.” Technoblade repeats affirmatively and keeps that smile while they followed the blood trail to Dream. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The following morning</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>El Rapids</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Near Quackity and Karl’s, Sapnap and George stood in the forest together. They were alone, the sun coming up slowly. “Are you sure this is the right thing to do?” Sapnap asks George this, seeing the man hold a rucksack over one shoulder, blades attached to his side. He was clearly ready for a voyage in any weather or terrain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sapnap.” George’s response comes easily. “I hate it as much as you do, probably much more actually. Listen, if I’m here when Dream gets the flame back-” the two friends look at each other. “I don’t want to be here for him to use me.” More importantly, George didn’t want to be here for Sapnap to try and protect him. He and Sapnap always </span>
  <em>
    <span>joked</span>
  </em>
  <span> about not liking each other, but at the end of the day they were as close as brothers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna miss you, man.” Sapnap had helped George pack all night long. The way Dream stared at them let them both know he was far too gone to reel back in easily. Sapnap wouldn’t let George be used for the purpose of Dream gaining any power, though. He fought alongside Dream for as long as he could remember, but this was taking it too far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sad smile came to George’s face. He looks over when noticing the sun’s blinding light peeking through the trees, rising over the walls of L’Manberg. In reaction, he tamely pulls down the white framed sunglasses atop his head, and that smile becomes fuller. “I’ll miss you too, Sapnap.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t normally speak to each other like this. Also, Sapnap was brash and brute-ish with his actions a lot of the time. This is exhibited clearly in how he moves ahead to hug George, arms tangling around his shorter friend. Sapnap stares out into the forest blankly while holding onto George, and feels arms wrap around him in return. “Last chance for you to pack a bag and come along.” George jokes lightheartedly, and they don’t budge from the embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Sapnap moves away from the hug with the negative response. “I wanna see how this all plays out.” At this point, they were running out of time where the sun wasn’t fully up and lighting George’s escape clearly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” George looks over to the sun again, frowning briefly. He takes in the sight of L’Manberg once more, and then nods slowly. “I should get going, now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was changing. Sapnap realizes this fully while watching George walk away. He only lets himself frown when George quits turning around to look. First Dream had fallen off the deep end, and now George was becoming merely a shadow with each foot further he walked away. All Sapnap could do was move on, though, because he’d gotten so thrown into this and that recently that he learned to turn around and walk in the other direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those two had been his childhood best friends, and now he walked back through the forest of El Rapids alone in the cold morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until he hears someone call his name from afar. “Hey, Sapnap?” After turning around, the black haired man sees Karl standing in front of his house, hands on his waist while taking in the sight of an old acquaintance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, they were more than just acquaintances once upon a time. Back when they fought under Commander Schlatt against the likes of Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo and the rest, Karl and him were quite close. Close enough to exchange promise rings. After all of this time, Sapnap kept the ring on a thin chain around his neck, but it rested hidden beneath his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since that conflict ended and Wilbur was dead, Karl and Sapnap had not spoken to one another or even seen each other. It wasn’t like they lived horribly far from each other, it’s just that when Tubbo took over and Dream had the walls of L’Manberg fortified even further, tension broke many bonds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing out here?” Karl saunters over to the dark haired one, and tilts his head. “It’s so early.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess that means you haven’t changed.” Sapnap phrases the response in a welcoming tone much like Karl had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembers Karl waking up early and going to sleep late so that he could build all day and get whatever he needed done in the quickest amount of time. So many structures here in L’Manberg were credited to him. This new house that he stood nearby, which Sapnap could only assume was built by him, looked just as nice as anything else he constructed. “Are you gonna answer me, or are we just going to sit here staring at each other?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The playful mood dips once Sapnap is asked this. His smile fades, and Karl is quick to realize that something bad has happened. Based on what had recently occurred with Tommy and Technoblade showing up, he can only assume that something is bubbling up from beneath the surface of peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Karl cocks his head back toward the house, leading Sapnap inside even though the other man is hesitant in following. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside, Quackity was patching up a hole in one of his beanies. However, when he watches Karl walk inside with Sapnap behind him, he’s standing up hurriedly. “Oh-” it had been awhile since he'd had a solid conversation with Dream’s comrade. “Hey Sapnap.” Schlatt dying and Dream infuriated by how all of that turned out had Quackity assuming that Sapnap just hated him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they sat down and Sapnap filled in the gaps of the story though, the two housemates are proven wrong. Sapnap hadn’t been avoiding them specifically. He was just dealing with Dream losing his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl can’t help the feeling of warmth and hope in his heart at the thought that Sapnap still had some feelings reserved towards him. After all, Karl had kept his ring too, hooked on a keychain that hangs from a hole drilled into his axe handle. Quackity questioned the ring once, but never got a clearer answer aside from “we love each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even so, Quackity didn’t know who had the other ring, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is insane,” Quackity sits back in his seat, covering his face with his hands in exasperation. “I mean it makes sense. That’s why Tommy was so urgent with wanting to get the flame to Tubbo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl and Quackity look at each other. They both know what’s on each other’s minds. “There hasn’t been a coronation ceremony yet.” Quackity mumbles. He’s taken aback, remembering the day Schlatt took the flame. He remembers the wickedness in Schlatt’s eyes, his first act of business being banishing Tommy and Wilbur and killing Tubbo. Times had truly changed. Tubbo survived with severe scars from Techno’s attack, and was now to become the Commander. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, where is the flame?” Sapnap looks at the two men back and forth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know.” Karl answers, and shrugs. “Technoblade and Tommy came here with it like a week ago, we haven’t seen them since or even heard about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There would’ve been a fucking ceremony by now!” Quackity stood up, panicking. “What the fuck are we gonna do if Dream got the flame?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though he stayed seated, Karl watched Quackity panic remorsefully. “That probably wouldn’t be good for us.” He mentions matter of factly, and looks at how Sapnap viewed the scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anxiety rises in the house while just outside, Tommy sprints past and onward to the path that leads into L’Manberg’s bounds. He’s heaving from running the entire way, holding a weapon in each hand still, but prepared to face whoever was standing guard that morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the gates of L’Manberg’s entrance, Niki and Puffy stood guard. When they see Tommy approaching, they unsheathe swords. “No, no no stop!” Tommy drops his own weapons and holds his hands up. Both of his hands are covered in smeared black and red blood, some from himself but most just from Ranboo. A few of the punches Dream dealt on him left his nose bleeding. “I need to be let in, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the reason these walls are here, Tommy.” Niki is detestful with her tone. She seemed to be very against even speaking with the blond teen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t understand. Dream has the flame and if you don’t let me through, he will destroy everything. You have to fucking believe me. I know I’ve done bad things, but it’s nothing compared to what he will do if you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>let me through</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Tommy speaks so quickly that the ladies struggle to keep up with what he’s actually saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They did understand enough to step aside and let Tommy through the gates. Once again, Tommy was running on feet so fast that he almost fell over a few times. Before he did this, he picked those weapons up again, hiding the pistol under his waistband and shirt to keep it concealed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was meant to be back at the tower by now. Tubbo waited in the throne room anxiously for his return. The silence of waiting impatiently was broken by the sound of the throne room doors opening loudly. In came rushing Connor and Cal, who warned him about Tommy trespassing on L’Manberg grounds. “What’s the order?” Connor asks, wondering if they were to take Tommy out or wait for further instruction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing!” Tubbo holds a hand up to halt their readiness to attack. “I’ll deal with it. Don’t do anything to him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Following his own words, Tubbo rushed down to the ground level of the tower, and was quick to get outside and find where Tommy had been. The red drape of sacred Commander attire blew in the wind while he walked so fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teens stop in their tracks when seeing one another. Luckily, they’re alone in the paved street they happen to cross paths on. Tommy’s initial reaction is to drop his axe to the ground, proving he’s not a threat. Firstly, Tubbo realizes the black on Tommy’s hands and even some on his face. His first assumption is that it is nightblood but he has no idea whose blood it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy.” Tubbo is the first to speak. He frowns at the sight of Tommy looking rougher than when he’d last seen him. Above all else, Tommy was dressed abnormally compared to his normal attire. In a way, he looked almost like-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Technoblade lended me the clothes.” Tommy interrupts and confirms Tubbo’s thoughts. On top of a white collared shirt, Tommy wore that same red coat and dress trousers Techno had given him when he first was ‘welcomed’ into his house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can tell.” Tubbo’s got that smile with his words that Tommy had been used to for so long now. It was far too long since he got to hear that voice again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how relieving it was to see Tubbo again, Tommy couldn’t rid his mind of the frustration he had when it came to being exiled by his own brother. “Tubbo,” Tommy is muttering out of that hidden frustration. “Tubbo, you know you really hurt my feelings. I know you’ll just say you did what you had to do, and I guess I get that. But right now, we don’t have time to talk. Dream is coming.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Shocked, Tubbo tries to analyze Tommy’s expression. “Well that’s alright. As long as you have the flame, and I get it before he gets back, then he’ll listen no matter wh-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has the flame.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>One year earlier</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>L’Manberg</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap hated using a bow and arrow when he could just use a blade instead. He was far too impatient to learn better aim, but Schlatt demanded they all have maxed out skill with every weapon type. He groans after missing the target’s bullseye time and time again, eventually tossing the bow down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s because you’re holding it wrong.” Karl’s voice advised teasingly. He walks over to Sapnap from where he sat and watched the man practice. “You don’t have to man handle a bow, you know.” The way Karl naturally holds the bow as if it were second nature intrigued Sapnap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes training for war was fun. War against a rebellion was never too exciting, though, not when all Sapnap wanted to do was go without the drama. Dream was his best friend though, and he’d asked Sapnap personally to fight by his side. At this point in time, Sapnap would fight at Dream’s side without a second thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Times like this was when it was enjoyable, though. Karl and him laughed while taking turns using the bow. In the same forest that Sapnap would be saying goodbye to George in just one year later, he and Karl enjoyed their time together. At the time, they wore the promise rings on their fingers and talked every single day, much like Sapnap wished they could have for the entire time leading up to the present day.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There!” Karl enthuses when Sapnap actually hits the bullseye with one of his arrows. “See, it isn’t that hard.” Karl speaks in that fluently deep toned voice of his and just as he begins to walk over to the target, Sapnap stops him. Karl felt his hooded sweatshirt grabbed near his collarbone. Sapnap uses this grip to pull Karl close to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Comfortably, Karl moves in to press a kiss to Sapnap’s lips. They were not completely secretive about their relationship, but there were some people that Sapnap hadn’t fully told about it yet. One of those people was Dream, who approached the scene of the two men kissing. In the moment, Sapnap didn’t even notice Dream was standing still, waiting to be realized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So that’s what the rings are for.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dream, much like many others, assumed they were just such close friends. Karl is the one to notice that they’re being watched, and moves away from Sapnap in reaction. “What?” Sapnap laughs gently with the question while Karl removes the grip from his sweatshirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Dream is being watched by both of the men, he speaks up. “It’s nice.” He remarks peacefully, and walks over to pluck the arrows Karl had been going for before the kiss. Sapnap’s tan skin flushed enough to be noticeably red. Karl, smiling bashfully, shrugs in Dream’s direction as a response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One year had come and gone way too quickly for Sapnap’s comfort. He remembers enjoying being able to talk to Dream about his blossoming relationship with Karl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, as he sat with Quackity and Karl out in El Rapids, he wasn’t so sure Dream would use that information as more than just leverage. Quackity had sat back down, and Karl pat his back slowly from where he was close by. “So George left?” Quackity asks this, and sees how Sapnap nods. “You realize that this is probably gonna screw you over big time, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Sapnap nods. “That’s why I stayed behind. I have to keep Dream from going to find him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want us to do?” Karl offers himself as well as Quackity. He wouldn’t normally lay all of himself out on the table and let it be wagered, but for Sapnap he’d do nearly anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help me find Tommy?” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>In the throne room, Tubbo and Tommy were planning their next course of action. “How much time do you suppose we have?” Tubbo asks, still eyeing that black blood on Tommy’s hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably not a lot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, because Tubbo had to know, he asks “who’s blood is that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Tommy looks down, noticing the smears over his fingers and palms from Ranboo’s blood. “Ranboo’s. He’s a nightblood. He took the flame to figure out that Dream killed Eret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream killed Eret?” Tubbo’s eyes widen in reaction to the news. “Why the hell didn't you lead off with that, Tommy?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I didn’t think that was as important as Dream bringing a fucking battalion of armed psychopaths here with the intention of killing you and anybody protecting you </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> destroying all of L’Manberg.” Tommy’s tone is still urgent, but not quite as bad as when he was speaking with Niki and Puffy at the gates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the second time he’s heard the diabolical plan, but Tubbo was still not prepared to accept it as the truth. He wasn’t afraid of dying, he never had been. Phil and Wilbur helped him realize that if he was to be the Commander, he had to throw away that fear of what would happen after death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Tubbo feared was everyone and everything else going down with him. As long as he could help it, Tubbo would keep that from happening. “First things first,” Tubbo begins to speak, walking with Tommy toward the exit of the throne room. “You go around and tell anybody you see to prepare for battle. Dream and Technoblade are our enemies now. Everybody should know that.” Tommy nods instantly after hearing the demand. “If you can, steer clear of Sapnap and George. They probably won’t want to do anything but fight </span>
  <em>
    <span>alongside</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Tubbo waved Tommy off, letting it be known he’s glad to have his brother back with a simple smile of farewell. As soon as he had been alone, though, Tubbo got to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo takes a switchblade knife from his belt, and uses it on himself. After slitting across the palm of one hand, Tubbo winces to himself in pain. This was the first time Tubbo would equip his warrior look as the Commander. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite not having the flame, Tubbo knew he was one of the only eligible people left in this generation. Eret, Schlatt, Wilbur…they were all dead. George had stepped down and to this day Tubbo was confused as to why he did that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right now, Tubbo focused on the blood dripping down his hand. The teen rubs both of his hands together while approaching a large mirror propped up on a wall in the throne room. The mirror had a few cracks in it, but was overall clear to see himself in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands were painted black with his blood, a strong smell of metal in the air from it. Both hands moving at the same time, Tubbo shuts his eyes and drags them down the upper half of his face. A semi transparent layer of his blood smeared in a methodical pattern over his pale skin. In the mirror, Tubbo could see his blue eyes stick out extraordinarily against the sheer layer of blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was nothing that would keep him from the battle headed this way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream used him, and he had been using them all from the start. Wilbur was dead, Eret too, both because of Dream in some way shape or form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, it was time for him to face what would be the final battle no matter who ends up winning or even surviving in the end. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A couple of notes for this chapter:</p><p>The final part with Tubbo using blood for his war paint is basically me copying this scene from The 100 itself, except it is with black blood not red. </p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTgJTexDo7U</p><p>Also, this fanfiction is lowkey just a way for me to write Ranboo angst and a story in which Tubbo shows how he is secretly a reserved badass.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>That same morning</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arctic Anarchist Commune</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took the entire night for them to prepare for anything. Dream used alcohol on his shot wound, Phil helped Ranboo by sewing his wound from the flame leaving him shut, and Technoblade lit four torches for them to go to that bunker he showed Phil just a few days prior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo was slower than the rest, hesitant since he knew what he knew about Dream’s kill count. Sure, he made the decision to live out here with people like Technoblade and Phil. Both of them had done unforgivable things. He watches the other three with the aid of his torchlight, a painful feeling at the nape of his neck from the wound left behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade shows them all the bunker, and Dream’s eyes light up beneath his mask excitedly. “Yes!” Dream exclaims to himself this, and walks deeper into the bunker, looking around. In this moment, Dream thanks his past self for saving Technoblade from his execution. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the ladder of the bunker, Ranboo stood still, holding his torch. He looks around, getting a sickening feeling while staring at the guns and explosives all around them. In a way, he felt like he shouldn’t even be involved in all of this. “Why am I here?” Ranboo chooses to ask after he’s left at the bunker’s ladder alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s eyes cast over to the slender man. “Oh, Ranboo.” He spoke smoothly and had lost the limp in his leg almost fully already which only proved how high his pain tolerance had gotten over the years. Ranboo, still in the same spot, panicked internally. “You’re kind of the key to this entire plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is?” Technoblade asks in a disbelieving tone. Then, Technoblade goes on to realize what Dream had been referring to. “No no no no,” Techno shakes his head with each no. “We’re not putting the flame back in him, Dream. The entire point of all this is to get rid of that thing. As long as it’s still around, people are gonna want to listen to a Commander.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to destroy the flame, Techno.” Dream smiles with his words. “This thing single-handedly gives me all the power I could ever ask for.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Technoblade hears this, he feels a twinge of anger flow through his veins. “Power like that shouldn’t exist.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to destroy the flame?” Phil pokes into the conversation. Of course, he’d always be on Technoblade’s side, but this was a hard decision for him to make. Ever since Ranboo clearly portrayed proof that Wilbur’s spirit lived in the flame, Phil felt less guilty about killing him. Sure, he knew Wilbur asked him to do it, and if he hadn’t done it? Will probably would have done the deed himself. There was no escaping losing Wilbur that day and it didn’t help that he let his son fall so far off the deep end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From what Technoblade knew, Phil would never forgive himself for that. Also, this regret was not exclusive to Wilbur. Many nights of deep conversations revolved around Phil ranting about Tubbo and Tommy too. How the two teens had become so power-hungry and self-driven, however since Tubbo could think for himself he had been drifting away emotionally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Ranboo looks around once more. “I don’t think I wanna be involved in any of this. Are you guys going to kill people?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you care?” Dream tilts his head with the yearning question. Ranboo’s hesitance is enough for him to continue with what he had to say. “Ranboo, the people we’re going against are the ones who don’t like you. They don’t trust you, and go out of their way to reject you from L’Manberg.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other two men knew what Dream was doing. Ranboo was easy to manipulate and even though Phil felt bad for taking advantage of that, he knew that Technoblade couldn’t speak out about the disagreement due to their alliance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right… ” Ranboo scratches at the back of his head with his free hand. Dream was the one who left him covered in burn scars on half of his face and torso. Although, the people within L’Manbergs core did always go against him just because he was sketchier and more mysterious than the rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream moves over to one of the bunker walls and takes one of the guns down. The gun he chose was that same sniper rifle Technoblade showed to Phil, shiny and red and glistening under the light from torch flames. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When offered it by Dream, Ranboo lowers his torch and uses his free hand to take it. “I’m not really a red kinda guy.” These words come from him in a half attempt to joke. The others chuckle at his words, and Techno is the one to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can fix that.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>One year ago</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>L’Manberg</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For all his life, Tubbo never knew what it was like to have blood relatives. All he had was Phil and his brothers, but they all had that blood relation. Even though Wilbur was a fellow nightblood, Tubbo always felt like a loose thread. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Living in L’Manberg under Schlatt’s reign as the Commander was quite horrifying. Tubbo and Wilbur barely escaped his attempt at killing them off merely because they were nightbloods too. There were still nights that Tubbo couldn’t sleep because when he closed his eyes he saw Techno aiming that explosive crossbow right at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today, he sat in the light of the window and struggled to write in his diary. Some days, his dyslexia was worse than others. When he was anxious it was the worst. Something about the day felt off, and it was only noon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chaotic family lived in L’Manberg right on the water, and Tubbo often got distracted by looking out at and examining how the sun glittered on the smooth current. While he was looking off at this beautiful sight of nature, Tubbo becomes further distracted by who’s in front of the house. On the paved pathway, Wilbur and Phil stood together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although, Wilbur looked far too angry for them to be on good terms by any means. Tubbo looks behind him, and knows that Tommy is gone. They had spoken once before about the moodswings Wilbur’s been having ever since Schlatt became the Commander. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you keep acting like this, Wilbur, then you will never get what you want.” Phil follows Wilbur, who is storming up the steps towards the house’s entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you even act like you care?” Wilbur shouts his words back and turns around once opening the door and walking in. He pushes the door so that it’ll slam, but steps back when Phil catches it and glowers at his eldest son. “What?!” Wilbur waves his hands, wanting an answer from his counterpart. “You don’t fucking talk to me unless it’s about something I’ve done wrong!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t true, Will.” Phil is the one to slam the door only after he enters the house too. Just as he points a finger at Will and is ready to continue his scolding, he notices they aren’t alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo, from where he sat by the window, frowned. “What’s going on?” He asks the men who he considered family, and stood up when seeing Wilbur glare at him. It wasn’t often that his older brother got mad like this, so when it did happen, it was scary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Him?” Wilbur demanded an answer from Phil. “You would put the fate of us all in the hands of him rather than me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In reaction to this, Tubbo raised his eyebrows. “What?” The middle son asked, meekly sounding offended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never said that.” Phil tries to calm Wilbur’s aggravated mood down some, but it wasn’t working. “Will, I just think that you aren’t meant to be the Commander.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did something happen to Schlatt?” Tubbo was confused. Had he missed something? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the question was asked, Wilbur looked at Tubbo and shook his head. “Not yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur,” Phil whispered that remark of his name sharply. “What in the hell has gotten into you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the sudden, Wilbur had the desire to get out of this conversation. Though, as he went for the door, Phil grabbed him at the bicep, pulling him back. “Talk to me, Will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?!” Wilbur slapped the hand off of him and shoved Phil away. “You don’t care. You never have cared.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t true, Will.” Phil doesn’t like the way Wilbur was acting toward Tubbo lately. It started with blatant eye rolls and witty retorts to anything the brother said, then phasing into actual attacks. Phil remembers Wilbur laughing when he was caught pinning Tubbo to the floor with a blade to his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you can’t beat me then you’ll never be an eligible Commander, Tubbo.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The words from Will when Phil pulled him off that had been burned in his memory every day to follow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was only a month into Schlatt’s reign. Wilbur had been nothing but even more unstable ever since that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil frowns when he remembers that day vividly upon looking at Tubbo. “If you want to be better than Schlatt, then you need to stop going against Tubbo just because he’s a nightblood too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Phil glares at his eldest son. “He’s your brother. I’m tired of seeing you treat him like a fucking pawn in your unhealthy obsession with getting attention. One of these days you’re going to get him into trouble you can’t get him out of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In response to this, Wilbur goes quiet. He looks at Tubbo for a mere couple of seconds, then lets his eyes lock onto Phil again. “Maybe if you’d done things right-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Will!” Phil groans, interrupting the younger man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur uses one hand to shove Phil at his shoulder, frustration visible in his expression. His eyes narrow and his teeth grit. “No, no! Listen to me. If you had been better to me then maybe I wouldn’t be so fucked up!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was singlehandedly the moment that Phil knew his son was too far gone. Wilbur had been beyond repair, and he could tell by just looking into those empty eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just a month before Schlatt died and Wilbur detonated the bombs was when Tubbo almost died. It all started when, on that morning, Tommy rushed into their house. “Wilbur?” He repeats the name a few times, louder each time. Phil wasn’t home, which was probably for the best. Will is seen at the top of the narrow stairwell, walking down quickly when seeing how urgent Tommy seemed to be acting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Wilbur had been getting ready for the day in his bedroom. On top of his yellow long-sleeved shirt, Wilbur pulls on a grungy brown coat, buttoning it while Tommy spoke to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They took Tubbo. I think they’re gonna fucking kill him or something. What do we do?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Wilbur repeats the response, this time full of shock and concern. “Who's’ they, Tommy? Tell me exactly what happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a quick tone, Tommy lays out the story of what had just happened. The way his tone gets more sporadic and anxious makes it harder for Wilbur to keep up, but luckily he’s used to Tommy after spending a majority of his life with the younger one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were just out on the docks.” Tommy put a hand on his head, trying to relive what just happened. “And then Schlatt…he walked up with a few other people, I can’t remember who it was but- they said something about Tubbo being a traitor.” Sure, Tubbo had been getting closer to the Commander for a while now. “He said Tubbo committed treason by communicating with us. I don’t know what they’re gonna-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the surviving pieces of land here was a foghorn out on the docks. In L’Manberg, the foghorn signaled ceremonies called by none other than the Commander. Interrupting Tommy was the sound of this signal. His heart drops. Tubbo was in danger and they probably didn’t have much time to plan any sort of retaliation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go,” Wilbur nudges Tommy toward the door. “Get to the ceremony. Whatever it is, it isn’t good news.” The older brother kneels down and pulls up a piece of the floorboards. In the floors were many hidden weapons, maps, money, and anything else that would aid them in rebelling. Wilbur pulls out the crossbow he’d been perfecting so that it’d do the most damage. He and Tommy had been talking about taking Schlatt down for a long time…Tubbo was never meant to get involved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They even planned a secret way to watch ceremonies without everyone knowing they were there. Tommy headed straight for that spot with nothing but a switchblade in his pocket and his fists to fight off any potential attacks. Once the blond teen was in a position to watch what was happening clearly, he was appalled by the sight. Quackity was the one to shove Tubbo into a confined space on the ceremonial stage. The cage-like structure was new…quite possibly made just for this moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the house, Phil walks in and sees Wilbur hurriedly packing arrows into his quiver. “What’s the signal for?” He figured Will knew, based on how he was acting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no time for Wilbur to lie, and he knew that. “Schlatt’s about to execute Tubbo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the stage, Tubbo fell down once pushed into the cramped container of a space. “Wait!” Tubbo quickly moves ahead, on his knees while grabbing at the iron bars closing him in. “Wait, what’s happening?” The teen's eyes darted around, noticing how people of L’Manberg started to flood in crowds down on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Up where Schlatt stood next to the cage Tubbo was now in, he smirked slyly down at the brunet. “It’s a festival, Tubbo. Lighten up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the rooftop Tommy hid atop, he gritted his teeth at the sight. Tubbo was by far his best friend and above all else his brother. “You fucking bastard.” He mumbles to himself about Schlatt, wishing Wilbur were here and able to take him out before anything happened to their brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to do it…” Wilbur whispered quickly to himself, finishing getting ready for joining Tommy on the rooftop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urgently, Phil grabs Wilbur by both shoulders and shakes him once. “No- no, Will. You can’t set it off, not right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many times am I going to postpone doing it?!” Wilbur practically screams at his father, shoving him away with one hand. In his other hand, Wilbur held a crossbow firmly. “If I don’t do it right now then Tubbo will die.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As true as that statement might have sounded, nobody predicted what happened next. When Technoblade escorted himself up on the stage and delivered a severe but not fatal blow onto Tubbo purposefully, everyone thought the teen was dead. However, in the midst of that reaction, Techno used the time wisely, taking down Quackity and Schlatt for long enough to open the containment doors. This way, Tubbo was able to escape during all of the chaos at the same time Wilbur arrived on the rooftop alongside Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the present time, Tubbo looks at himself in the mirror. He sees the strategic smear of blood on his face as the makeup of warpaint. If he could survive Wilbur’s multiple attacks </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Schlatt’s attempt at executing him then he was sure he could survive this upcoming fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, he missed his brother, but he also knew that Wilbur was gone by the time he died. The Will he knew in his early life was far different when compared to the shell of instability that he became. A part of Tubbo wonders what he’ll do when he speaks to Wilbur again through the flame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First things first, he had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>obtain</span>
  </em>
  <span> the flame. Tubbo couldn’t let his thoughts get too far ahead of himself. He exits the throne room, the red drape over his shoulder flowing smoothly with each step. Tommy’s running around L’Manberg, clearing any confusion and making sure everyone was ready for a fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out by the community building, Sapnap walked alongside Karl and Quackity. They were all armed and looking just as intensely as Tommy had been. However, they didn’t know Tommy was steering clear of Sapnap and George specifically. So, when Sapnap caught a glimpse of blond hair and a red coat, he immediately assumed it was Tommy. “I’ll be right back.” He speaks to the other men, who were walking into the community building. When they confirm that they heard Sapnap with nods, the bandana-wearing man heads off in the other direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy?” Sapnap calls out and almost notices how the teen turns around and then goes off running even faster than before. “What the- Tommy?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Off in the distance, Tommy panics, grabbing his axe from where it was around his shoulder, and holding it steadily. Sapnap was among the best fighters in all of the land, known as Dream’s brute. There’s no chance he could keep on running, so he had to face Sapnap despite his underlying anxiety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About ten feet away, Sapnap stops running after Tommy (who now stood still). “Tommy, what are you doing back here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I have to do, Sapnap.” Tommy holds onto his axe a bit tighter with these words, eyes narrowing. “So you’d better back the hell off before I put this thing to use.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sapnap laughs in disbelief at the way Tommy stood his ground. “No! I’m not trying to fight you, dude. I know that you have the flame, and we’re gonna help you get it to Tubbo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s shoulders lose some of the tension. “Oh- right, about that…I don’t have the flame, actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, that bit of hope Sapnap felt in his heart had completely shattered. “Who…” He dreads asking the question because the answer was inevitably what he feared. “Who does?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From where they stood, Sapnap heard the sound of screams from a familiar voice. The shouts ranged from reactions to pain all the way to resistance to being held down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If any of the hope remained in Sapnap, it all left him when he heard Quackity’s voice yell out, “leave him alone!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Karl.” Sapnap rushes back in the direction that he came from. Upon entering the community building, Sapnap smells smoke and looks around to see flames spreading slowly but surely. On the floor was Quackity, who had been knocked unconscious but was waking up just as Sapnap walked in. “Where did they go?” Sapnap asks this while helping Quackity off of the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groggily, Quackity points at the exit that Karl had been taken out of. “It’s Dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, Tommy rushes in behind Sapnap and is tentative when Sapnap hands over Quackity, who can barely stand on his own. “What the fuck?” Tommy looks around, noticing how the fire was only spreading with every passing second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get him out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No- no way, I’m going with you if Dream’s the one who-” Sapnap draws his sword, interrupting Tommy’s words. The teen does speak up again after observing how Sapnap stood in between the growing flames with his weapon drawn. “Sapnap. Will you fight on our side?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Sapnap walks backward toward the door Dream left out of, Sapnap nods. “Let’s do this, Tommy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If this were a week prior, Sapnap would have fought by Dream’s side. If Dream hadn’t pulled a gun on George and him, he’d still defend his best friend. After emerging from the burning community building, Sapnap examines the area around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t move, Sapnap.” Dream’s voice is clear and in front of him. Sapnap’s eyes land on the horrific sight of Karl being held with a blade to his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking into Karl’s eyes as they dazzled with fear concerned Sapnap deeply. “Dream…” Sapnap makes it clear that he isn’t moving any close by putting his hands up, one still holding his sword though. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s George?” Dream asks the question, seeing Sapnap’s hesitation. In response to that, Dream moves so the blade he holds presses into Karl’s skin barely enough to break through it. Karl hitches in a sharp breath, keeping quiet to try and ease any worry Sapnap had. “Huh, Sapnap?! Where is he at?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rushedly, Sapnap shook his head. “He left.” Then he sees the tiniest bit of red from where the knife was on Karl. “He left, Dream! I don’t know where he is, he left this morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s telling the truth,” Karl spoke when the grip on him loosened only slightly. “I watched him walk back into L’Manberg after walking George out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He left.” Dream mumbles and then looks at Sapnap through his mask. His teeth grit visibly. “Of course he did.” Frustratingly, Dream shoves Karl to the ground, watching the man move out of reach as quickly as possible. Dream moved down to pick up Karl’s axe from the ground and used his knife to remove the ring from where it hung as a charm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Dream held the ring of Karl’s, Sapnap had already pulled the man to his feet, and they stood right by each other. “What happened to you?” Sapnap asks the question carefully while hearing the crackling of fire from the community building. That building was one he, George and Dream redesigned themselves a handful of years ago. Now, it burned, and Dream didn’t exhibit an ounce of regret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl frowns at the sight of Dream holding the ring, desperately wanting it back. As if Dream could hear his internal wishes, he hooks the ring on his index finger and then flicks it away with his thumb. It lands no more than a foot away from Sapnap and Karl. “Don’t get in my way, Sapnap.” Dream’s voice was more serious than Sapnap had ever heard it. No smiles, snide remarks or even a playful tone like he’d normally use. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Dream walks away with the information that George was nowhere near L’Manberg, Karl picks the ring up. Sapnap had his eyes glued to Dream until Karl held the ring next to him. “What do we do now?” Karl’s pondering broke Sapnap from the mental trance he’d been in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In response, Sapnap looks at the ring Karl held. He notices then that Dream took the axe it was attached to. With a tender hand, Sapnap takes the ring and slips it onto Karl’s finger. The action makes Karl smile enough to be noticed. “Let’s take him down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After so long of their relationship being strained, Karl had begun to give up the hope of things being real again. Despite the traumatizing event that just unfolded, Karl felt that hope flourish within him once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside of L’Manberg’s boundaries, Technoblade waited with Phil and Ranboo for Dream’s return. “It shouldn’t be taking him this long.” Phil mentions somewhere at the twenty-minute mark. It should have been a ten-minute detour, that’s what Dream told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade held the reigns of his horse that he stood beside in one hand. His eyes were on the walls of L’manberg but moved over to Phil when hearing his exclamation. “There are probably a lot of people who are unhappy with him now that Tommy’s been back.” Technoblade cleared up the confusion and noticed how Phil looked at him in return. “We’ll wait five more minutes. If he isn’t back by then, we’ll go in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On Phil’s other side, Ranboo stood with the sniper rifle Dream gave him slung over his back. Between when he’d gotten it and now, Technoblade helped Ranboo paint it a vibrant purple as opposed to the red it was before. “Look,” Ranboo beckoned for their attention and points in the direction of L’Manberg. Dream is running on quick feet toward them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it sure took you long enough.” Technoblade huffs once Dream is back by them all. “Woah, you reek of smoke-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The community house is burning down.” Dream is speaking as quickly as he’d run back. He approaches Techno’s horse and grabs a few of the firearms from there. On his belt, he attached some of the grenades and a pistol. Then, he grabs one of the shotguns and makes sure it’s loaded. “George knew we were coming, so he left.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After hearing that from Dream, Phil looks at Ranboo, noticing how he stood still, unrealizing. “That means…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The flames going back in you, Ranboo.” Dream finishes the sentence for Phil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if pulled back into reality, Ranboo blinks a few times and looks at the three men who stare at him expectantly. “Alright, but, what happens when Tommy and Tubbo try to get it back?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll make sure they don’t,” Technoblade assures Ranboo, analyzing the teen’s nervous stature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream takes the flame out from where it was in his pocket. Just like he had one day for George, he activates the flame for Ranboo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ascende superius.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Present-day</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>L’Manberg’s Podium </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy meets back up with Tubbo at the podium Tubbo was once held captive. Quackity, who had fully regained his consciousness once more, approached the scene shortly after alongside Karl and Sapnap. At first, Tubbo’s a bit worried to see Sapnap there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s with us,” Tommy makes sure Tubbo’s concern about that is dismissed. “George left L’Manberg this morning to avoid Dream using him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Tommy spoke to him, Tubbo looks at Karl and sees the mark on his neck- a wound fresh enough to be brand new. “He’s here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Up to this point, Sapnap hadn’t taken Tubbo seriously as a Commander. Although, the sight of Tubbo standing affirmatively with the golden emblem and warpaint on his face as well as his shoulder guard and red sash was powerful needless to say. “Yeah,” Sapnap is the one to answer Tubbo’s question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And he’s probably got Technoblade and Phil with him too,” Tommy adds on, putting a hand on his head to exhibit stress. “They’ve probably got some insane plan, Tubbo. I rounded up as many people as I could find, but I don’t know if it’s enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll just have to make it enough.” Quackity smells of smoke from the community building that still burned while he speaks to them all. “We do what Schlatt didn’t want us to.” After saying this, Quackity heads up onto the podium swiftly. He pulls the lever that activates the ceremonial foghorn. “We will fight together this time.” The horns go off as soon as Quackity is done speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right.” Tubbo looks down from where Quackity stood. They all heard the signaling of foghorns. When Sapnap and Karl join Quackity on the podium, Tubbo takes a moment to speak with Tommy alone. “Did you say Phil?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Solemnly, Tommy shrugs and nods in Tubbo’s direction. “Yeah, I think he’s been on Technoblade’s side since he was rescued from house arrest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy,” Tubbo’s voice is softer, a little more curious than before. “Do you think they were trying to turn you against me, too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brothers stare at each other, and Tommy’s eyes have trouble staying connected to Tubbo’s. “I mean,” the blond’s voice is a mumble because he’s unsure of how to respond. “You did exile me. It wouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely</span>
  </em>
  <span> crazy if I were all like “fuck you Tubbo,” you know?” He can tell after this that Tubbo is not kidding around. So, Tommy clears his throat and folds his arms over his chest. “But- you know I’d never do that. You’re my best friend, Tubbo. Even if you did what you did…I’m still gonna be by your side.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From up on the podium, Sapnap heard enough of that conversation to feel saddened about his own situation. This was the first time he’d ever gone against Dream rather than fought with or for him. Tubbo and Tommy’s dynamic was set in stone despite the exile conflict going down. All in all, that could be sourced back to being Dream’s fault, so it wasn’t truly a conflict between the brothers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within minutes, there was a crowd in front of the podium. Tubbo and Tommy had gotten up with the three older men. Once it looked like they had gathered everyone who was ready to fight, Tubbo approached the center platform. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the Commander, he should be used to speaking in front of people. All his life, Tubbo had been told how charismatic he’d been towards everyone, especially big crowds much like this one. “Yes, the community building has been destroyed.” He clears any confusion with that point by saying “Dream did that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reactions of shock and even more confusion dispersed through the crowd. “I know it’s probably hard for a lot of you to believe, but Dream is our enemy. He’s coming here right now with weapons that can kill any of us in seconds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On queue, Tommy walks over to Tubbo and hands him the pistol he’d stolen from Dream. Tubbo raises it in the air and pulls the trigger. Everybody watching either flinches or watches in awe or does a little bit of both. “Weapons like these.” Tubbo clarifies, giving Tommy the pistol back. “Dream is coming to destroy L’Manberg and anybody that gets in his way. We have to fight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through his scope, Ranboo watches the entire scene play out from hundreds of feet away. “They’ve got a whole group of people out there.” He tells the other three, who stood nearby. They were far enough off to go unseen by anybody listening to Tubbo’s announcement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, Dream has to think about what they should do. Usually, he’s a jump in kind of guy, someone who figures things out along the way. Although, he didn’t have the support from George and Sapnap like he normally did. Now that he didn’t have them as braces, Dream felt that spontaneity significantly less. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From beside Phil, Technoblade grumbles beneath his breath. “It’ll make things more difficult, but-” the pink-haired man grins in Phil’s direction. “I’ve never shied away from a challenge.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try not to get too overzealous.” Dream speaks to Techno, loaded up with multiple weapons on his person. They all were prepared for a kind of war nobody within the walls of L’Manberg were ready for. When Dream sees Technoblade look at him with a tilted head, he says “we’ll win, but we need to work for it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once that was said, the group got back down to the ground from where they were to look at the podium. By now the foghorns had silenced and the only sound they all heard was that of the preparations of battle from the people of L’Manberg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Technoblade asks Phil while watching his old friend enter the walls of L’Manberg with them all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humored by the question, Phil asks “what do you mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should stay out here at the wall, it’s safer,” Technoblade speaks to Phil as Dream and Ranboo walk ahead of them both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet again, Phil is amused by Techno’s words. “You know, if I wanted to be safe then I wouldn’t have sided with you in the first place.” He sees how Techno doesn’t let up his expecting stare. “I’m going into this with you, Techno. I think I can handle a little bit of danger. I have a feeling you’ve forgotten Wilbur was my son.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though Technoblade was still hesitant, he nodded in agreement with the other man. “Alright,” they were off to join the other two shortly after this interaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the podium, Tubbo informed everyone on what they needed to know. The main points were that they had guns and explosives and that Dream killed Eret. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Disperse around L’Manberg, make sure there’s someone in every corner. If we do this right then we should be able to take them down.” At that point, everyone took off in different directions to find outposts. Little did they know, Dream and his allies were breaching the walls already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy follows Tubbo to the ground after Sapnap, Karl and Quackity head off. “Tubbo I don’t know if that was the best way to-” Tubbo turns and faces Tommy. In the sunlight, the black blood on his face makes Tommy go quiet. He’d never seen Tommy look so…intimidating. Typically speaking, Tubbo was the nicer of the duo. As much as Tommy wanted to give his insight on how this plan isn’t foolproof, he keeps his mouth shut to avoid aggravating Tubbo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Tubbo in front, the brothers headed off toward the Commander’s tower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno,” Dream beckons his partner in crime. When he has the other man’s attention, Dream says “you come with me. You two,” he motions to Phil and Ranboo. “Keep things going on up here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since Technoblade was hesitant enough to let Phil join them in the battle at all, he was definitely scared of leaving him alone completely. “What?” He chose to ask Dream in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all stood in a narrow alleyway close to the Commander Tower, hearing the war cries from L’Manberg citizens as they ran off to get into position for battle. “You and I are going to deal with Tubbo and Tommy.” Dream examines how Technoblade looks at Phil worriedly. “It’s now or never, Techno. Phil can hold his own weight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Phil heard that from Dream, he looked over to Technoblade. In agreement, he nods. “Yeah, I can. I’ll make sure Ranboo is alright, too.” After all, the flame needed protecting, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the alleyway, there was an entrance to the tunnel system below L’Manberg. Dream and Technoblade hop down into it after Phil and Ranboo leave them. They pass the rubble from Wilbur’s explosion and it floods Techno’s mind with thoughts. One thought trumped over every other one. If Phil was strong enough to fight through the turmoil of killing his own son and turning on the other two, then he was strong enough to survive this battle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something about the thought of anything bad happening to Phil weighed down on Techno’s chest heavier than anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the Commander Tower, Tommy and Tubbo were the only ones waiting. “What’s the plan?” Tommy asks Tubbo and the duo to take a moment to discuss their course of action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Act like you’re the only one in here.” When Tubbo suggests this plan, Tommy and him both nod to one another. “Then, when you need me to, I’ll come in.” The false Commander pats his side where a sword was latched on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Tubbo. How the fuck are we meant to-” Tommy hears shuffling from what he can only assume is the tunnel system. After noticing the noise as well, Tubbo heads off to hide around the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only a few moments pass before Dream and Techno emerge from the tunnel. “Tommy.” Dream looks around, not seeing Tubbo anywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From beside Dream, Technoblade holds a loaded assault rifle, aiming it in Tommy’s direction. Since it was a much bigger and more complex looking firearm than the pistol Tommy snatched, the teen feared it immensely. However, Tommy was able to keep his expression neutral towards the other two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I should’ve expected Tubbo to make you fight his battles.” Dream sighs somewhat with his words, glancing between Technoblade and Tommy. “Tommy,” the mask-wearing man moves a hand over to Technoblade’s gun, lowering it with only some pressure applied. “You know that we could kill you in a second, so don’t be an idiot. Where is Tubbo?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instinctively, Tommy hunched in a defensive manner. “I’m not fighting for him.” He retorted this spitefully to Dream. In a matter of seconds, Tommy went for the pistol on his side, ducking to the ground to avoid the handful of bullets Technoblade shot at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Technoblade watches Tommy evade to the side swiftly. “You really are a nuisance, aren’t you?” With a groan, Technoblade is quick to reload his weapon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With these few seconds of spare time, Tommy bolted over to tackle Technoblade. When Technoblade hit the floor, he used both hands to try and shove the teen off of him. “Tommy,” Dream calls from close by. He cocks the shotgun and the sound makes Tommy freeze up. Technoblade had a hold on Tommy by both of his biceps, holding him in a restraintive grip. “I don’t wanna kill you, Tommy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s eyes were even wider once he looked over and saw the gun Dream held to his head. He didn’t believe what Dream said, not even for a second. “Hey there, Dream.” Tubbo emerges from around the corner behind Dream. Before Dream can turn around and react, Tubbo puts his sword to use. He swings it low enough to slice the curve of Dream’s knee on the same leg that had been shot. Once he hears Dream’s exclamation of annoyance and pain and sees him fall to his knees, Tubbo speaks again. “Oh, sorry, was that your bad leg?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Technoblade can get his rifle back, Tubbo helps Tommy up to his feet. Then, once Technoblade stood up again as well and looked at the teenagers, he realized something. The paint on Tubbo’s face. No- that isn’t paint, it’s…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding?” Dream grunts when he stands up, ignoring the way his leg screamed in pain in multiple spots. A perfect portrayal of his insanity was the way he laughed even though he was in such a mass amount of pain. “You aren’t even a real Commander! What’s with the warpaint?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He will be once he has the flame you whiny bastard.” Tommy spits the words back to Dream, keeping the pistol he stole aimed right at Technoblade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too bad he can’t.” Dream tilts his head a little. “You still think you’re gonna get it, don’t you?” These words are to Tubbo, who held his sword up with both hands. “Tubbo, you’re an </span>
  <em>
    <span>awful </span>
  </em>
  <span>leader. I can’t even try to sugarcoat it. I think I’d even go as far as to say that Wilbur would’ve been a better Commander than you.” After shaking his head, Dream raises his shotgun again and grins, mask covering his crazed eyes. “It’s over, Tubbo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without even thinking about it, Tommy moves so he stands in front of Tubbo. Right now, all he knew was that the Commander needed defending. Deep down, Tommy was reluctant to face the truth. Tubbo was his only remaining family left. If he died? Tommy would truly be alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t defend him, Tommy.” Dream raised his eyebrows, not seen by the teens because of his mask. “Not this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of paying attention to the fear deep within him, Tubbo moved a hand up to hold onto Tommy’s shoulder, moving so he could stand in front of Dream instead. “He’s not defending me, Dream,” Tubbo speaks for himself, the hand remaining on his sword gripping tightly. “I’m the Commander, I fight my own battles.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo-” Tommy fears his brother’s safety, knowing he wasn’t to go against the Commander, even if he were writing his own death sentence right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream raises his shotgun once more, looking into Tubbo’s stern eyes. “Looks like that warpaint didn’t help you that much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the entrance of the Commander tower, another voice yelled out. “Stop!” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ten minutes earlier </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The flame’s mind drive</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well this looks familiar.” Eret muses jokingly once they all notice they’re back in Ranboo’s mind </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> in L’Manberg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groaning, Schlatt enters the conversation. “God I fucking hate this place! What’s the kid doing here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you shut your mouth for a minute we’ll figure out,” Wilbur mumbles his words partially, standing next to Schlatt with his arms crossed over his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio of men then listened in on the conversation between Dream and Technoblade, then heard Phil mention keeping Ranboo safe. Inside the mind drive, Wilbur analyzes Eret’s solemn expression. “I thought Dream was going to destroy the flame?” Eret asks Wilbur after feeling the eyes on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought so, too.” Wilbur’s answer was precise yet unknowing of what would happen next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of them knew what was going on. Wilbur only realizes it’s something so horrible when they see weapons drawn on the likes of Niki and other L’Manbergians. Phil nor Ranboo shot any of them, but they got close to doing so a few times. “What the fuck is going on?” Schlatt asks after seeing enough of the violence pan out. Explosives were being detonated all over L’Manberg. As much as Schlatt despised the place after all that happened, he didn’t understand why this was happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon seeing Phil set off one of the explosives himself through Ranboo’s eyes, Wilbur frowns. Phil had digressed and become just like him before he died. This wasn’t supposed to be the case. While he tried to ignore the heartache of seeing his father commit heinous crimes, Wilbur focuses on where Ranboo was headed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ranboo passed the Commander tower, Wilbur caught enough of a glimpse to panic. He sees the blurry figures of Dream and Technoblade holding Tommy and Tubbo at gunpoint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Will gasps inwards quickly with his cry out. “We have to stop them-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eret examines the scenario as well, eyes widening. Ranboo had just kept walking. “We can’t, even if we manage to control his movement, Dream would probably just take the flame out again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Practically ignoring everything Eret said, Wilbur gets to work on trying to grab the reins of Ranboo’s mind so to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In reality, Ranboo feels a dip in his entire mood. He had been filled with anxiety about this fight, fearing that he’d blackout and not remember a damn thing upon waking up again. Though, when he feels the dip, he instantly is sparked with frustration and eagerness. A goal is placed in his head without the source being known. Ranboo drops his sniper rifle and Phil is close enough to see the tall teen run in the opposite direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Ranboo! Where are you going?” Phil presses the button to another explosive, hopping down from the ledge in time for it to go off without it damaging him. Shortly after, Phil picks Ranboo’s rifle up and follows him just as quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the entrance of the Command tower, Ranboo’s voice is the one that interrupted the scene. “Stop!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To the direction, Dream lowers his weapon only slightly. “Ranboo, what are you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you put a bullet in either of them then one goes into his head.” Ranboo’s voice is uncharacteristically demanding. He pulls a pistol from his waistline and puts it against Phil’s temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the mind drive, Schlatt cheers. “Let’s go, Wilbur! You’re being a badass.” He notices the grimacing look from Eret as a result of the violent scene going on. “Here, let me get in on this.” Schlatt nudges at Wilbur, taking more of the control from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With everyone silent now, Ranboo had the opportunity to speak freely. “Come on then, I dare you. Shoot your fucking shot, Dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way that was said had Tommy realizing what had happened. “Holy shit…” Tommy speaks and looks at Dream. “You put the flame back in him?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Tubbo was unsure of who Ranboo even was. The extra tall teen in the doorway holding a gun against Phil’s head was overwhelming to say the least. “Wait,” Tubbo comes to his own realization. “Schlatt?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Wilbur,” Tommy adds on with a mutter to Tubbo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eret, too,” Ranboo added that part on, presumably from Eret himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough!” Dream groans, causing everyone to look at him. “Ranboo, we both know you’re not gonna shoot Phil.” Everybody here knew that with how angry Technoblade looked, nobody would cause harm to Phil. “Just put the gun down.” Dream waves his free hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t Ranboo. He’s not going to be listening to you anymore, Dream.” Ranboo’s eyes connect to Phil’s, but he is not the one seeing through them right now. Wilbur’s tone of speech came through with his upcoming inquiry. “Why are you helping them? You want the only family you have left to die, too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that everyone was looking at </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Phil felt a bit overwhelmed himself. “Of course I don’t.” He is careful about how much or how little he moves, trying not to cause any backlash. The first thing Phil made sure to do was to look at Technoblade and nod to keep him from letting that protective fury within burst. “But it’s not like you cared enough to stick around, either.” The father looks directly at Ranboo, causing the pistol to press against his forehead now. “Shoot me if you want, Will. If that’s what you think will solve all of this, then go for it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil.” Technoblade panics and it is heard in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the mind drive, Wilbur steps back, disconnecting himself completely. His eyes brink with tears of frustration and he turns to look at Ranboo. At this point, Ranboo had fallen unconscious and he sat on his knees by the throne, dazed from being so anxious. Eret and Schlatt had to take even more control in order to keep Ranboo’s body up and running. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ranboo’s voice answers Phil’s words, and the aim of his gun traveled to Dream. “Get away from them, Dream. Tubbo is the next righteous Commander whether you want him to be or not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was Eret speaking. There’s no way that was Wilbur or Schlatt. Dream rolls his eyes beneath his mask. “Maybe if you hadn’t tried to have George killed-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you hadn’t killed me!” Ranboo had never raised his voice as loud as Eret just made him. Everyone in the room tensed up at the volume and booming intensity of it. “Maybe things would be better if you weren’t trying to control everyone around you. You don’t get to decide who’s the Commander, Dream. All you want is control, just like Wilbur, and look where that got him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lull followed that since Dream didn’t know what to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mentally, Tommy thought of the things he could do to get Tubbo and him out of this situation. During the lull of distraction, Tubbo was able to pick up a grenade that fell from Techno’s belt when he’d been tackled. When he makes eye contact with Tommy, Tubbo motions for him to look at the explosive in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the moment that Tommy figured could either go very well or very horribly. “Hey, Dream.” The blond teen pulls the pin of the grenade and tosses it between Dream and Technoblade. “Catch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only a few seconds lasted between when the grenade hit the floor and when it detonated. “Techno!” Phil calls out from the entryway only half a second before the explosion happens. It was large enough to raise a cloud of dust all through the tower’s first floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Dream scowls after using his shield to block most of the grenade’s blow. He and Technoblade are forced to the floor again, mostly to take cover but also as a result of the blast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the dust covers their escape, Tommy and Tubbo head for the exit. “Are you with us?” Tommy asks Ranboo, who nods with the confidence of someone that is not himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From beside Tommy, Tubbo threatened Phil with his sword. “What the hell are you doing?” He asks Phil in regards to this entire situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you want me to fight with you now?” Phil huffs the question, not expecting an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d assume as much since we’re your sons.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In response to Tubbo, Phil laughs. “You’re serious? Oh, Tubbo. You exiled your brother and put me under house arrest. You even tried to have Techno executed. I’m sure all of these things were decisions that other people told you to make, but nevertheless, you made them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dust had cleared up enough for Technoblade to squint and see Phil in the doorway. He notices Tubbo speaking Phil and sits up completely. “Tubbo, we have got to get the fuck out of here. Right now.” Tommy says this right after seeing Technoblade watching over the scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made those decisions to try and put an end to any future conflict.” Tubbo retorts to Phil rather than respond to Tommy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And to do so you went against everything you’ve ever believed.” Phil frowns subtly when Tommy puts a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder. “You’re wrong though, Tubbo. You two </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> my sons- but I don’t know you anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quietly, Technoblade interjected as the scene digressed. “...Phil.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To counteract Tubbo’s blade, Phil raises the pistol Technoblade equipped him with before the battle began. Dream recollects himself slowly, reaching over to grab his mask since it fell off in the blast. “Phil.” Technoblade is more stern that time, trying to get his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Phil aim the gun at him made Tubbo’s eyebrows furrow. “Wha…” He wasn’t afraid of dying, but he was quite saddened by the idea of being killed by his own father. Ironically, it’d be the second time Phil killed his son. As much as one might predict this happening since it had happened before, Tubbo didn’t know what to do at this very moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Tubbo…” Ranboo once again echoes the tone of Wilbur’s voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only a tad bit of hesitation went into Tommy’s next decision. He snatches the pistol from Ranboo’s grip. “Phil!” Technoblade shouts this time around, borderline screaming the name of his closest friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno rushes over just in time to embrace Phil, red cloak flowing with his movement. His arms wrapped around Phil’s neck tenderly, body flush against Phil’s in the manner of a meat shield. Not another second fully passes before Tommy pulls the trigger and hits Techno in the back two times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god- Tommy!” Tubbo almost wails the words, stepping back in reaction to what had just happened, his ears ringing from the gunshot noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urgently, Tommy ushers both Tubbo and Ranboo away. “Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he is shot, Technoblade jolts and Phil grabs onto him by a firm hold on his shoulders. “No…”  Phil whispers, not bothering to go after the teenagers. “No, no…” Phil couldn’t see the red of blood since Techno’s cloak was just as deep of a red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the weakness Technoblade’s body was craving to give into, he barely lost any of his strength. At first, that is. As soon as Tommy and Tubbo are out of sight with Ranboo, Technoblade becomes just a bit limp. “No- no, Techno. It’s okay, you’re alright. Right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Techno grumbles the words, wincing when Phil drops them down to the ground for more support. He feigns a short laugh. “This wasn’t part of the plan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck the plan, you’ve been shot, you idiot!” Phil is harsh with his words, and he looks over to Dream. “What do we do?” He asks Dream, who had put his mask back on and gotten back on his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You get him out of here, there are medical supplies with the horses.” Dream only limps slightly as he heads over to where Phil and Technoblade were. “I’m burning this entire fucking place to the ground.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo has the flame.” Phil reminds Dream, who turns to look at the blond with a wicked grin coming to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly what I wanted to happen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wasting no time at all, Phil stood up and held Technoblade in his arms effortlessly. A groan came from Technoblade in response to his wounds being shifted in position. “Mm- easy there Phil.” Techno manages, breathily speaking to the man carrying him. Each time they move another step, Technoblade feels pain throughout his entire torso. To try and ease himself, Techno rests his head on Phil’s shoulder, sighing out slowly, barely muffling a sound of pain beneath his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be okay,” Phil speaks to Technoblade after sneaking him out of L’Manberg. Their horses wait patiently, tied to a tree only about one hundred feet from the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully, Phil lowers Technoblade to the ground. “Here, take this off.” Phil plucks off Techno’s cloak. Removing it allowed Phil to peek and see that nearly all of Techno’s white shirt was stained through with red on his back. “Oh, my god…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not only had Phil never seen a gun used before Technoblade showed him, but he had no clue how to patch up these kinds of wounds. However, based on the amount of blood Techno had already lost, he could only assume he had to be quick about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that I couldn’t quit it all, Phil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These words from Techno don’t stop Phil from working on the wounds. Technoblade is hunched over, feeling less and less able to move on his own as seconds pass by. “What?” Phil asks, just as he unbundled alcohol for the wounds and a handful of gauze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I had done what it took to stay peaceful, you and I would’ve been alright. We could have minded our own business. But I let us both get pulled back…back in.” Toward the end of his words, Technoblade speaks fainter in volume. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he finished speaking, Phil is applying alcohol to the bullet wounds shortly after removing the bullets. He can tell Techno is trying not to sound as pained as he actually was. “No,” Phil began to respond, applying pressure to the wounds with gauze, cushioning the wounds enough before wrapping bandages around his torso. “Techno you didn’t pull me in, I came with you because I wanted to. Because I know-” Techno’s head is drooping down, so Phil uses one hand to hold his chin and pull it back up. The dark but endlessly mysterious abyss of Technoblade’s eyes meet his own, and Phil feels his own eyes dampen. “Because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you would do the same for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those eyes that Phil looked into fluttered to a shut. “Techno.” Phil pushes Technoblade’s blood-stained shirt down to cover his back again. His voice is shaking in fear that those eyes might not open anymore. All Phil can think to do is wrap his arms around Technoblade and feel his chest move methodically with every inhale and exhale. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you do not watch The 100, this may be very hard to follow. Here are some Wikia pages you can read if you're curious about "the flame" and "the Commander system":</p><p>https://the100.fandom.com/wiki/A.L.I.E._2.0<br/>https://the100.fandom.com/wiki/Commander<br/>https://the100.fandom.com/wiki/Grounders/Flamekeepers</p><p>The order of the Commanders (that are relevant to the story) in this is:<br/>Eret ✝ → George → Schlatt ✝ → Wilbur ✝ (unofficial, took the flame informally) → Ranboo (unofficial, took the flame to get information from Wilbur) → Tubbo (unofficial, has not taken the flame yet)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>